Rocket Days
by BrunoProg64
Summary: En el verano, ellos se conocieron, su relación cambió durante la estación y se convirtió en 3 historias de amor. ¿Que pasará cuando el amor golpee a los Rocket Power? Adaptación de las novelas visuales de Overflow: School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days.
1. Episodio 1: Confesión Parte 1

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Presentación de Rocket Days**

Este fic intentará en lo posible seguir "múltiples caminos" como la novela visual School Days. Dado que en Fanfiction se publica de manera lineal, iré denotando los capítulos como las continuaciones respectivas de cada uno de ellos.

Finalmente advertir que como es común en mis escritos y como es costumbre de Overflow, exploraremos todas las facetas posibles de los romances, así que espero que los fans de Rocket Power no se ofendan por los temas tratados. En este fic, todos tienen su edad de la serie, entre los 10 y 12 años… para rematar. La línea de tiempo es anacrónica, pero espero que todos sean familiares con los personajes… (Viendo un capítulo de Rocket Power se entiende enseguida) No es necesario que vean el anime School Days o hayan jugado las novelas. Al igual que la novela visual, dividimos las partes en Episodios.

**Episodio I – Confesión**

**(Parte 1)**

_**Rocket Days – En el verano, se conocieron. Su relación cambio y dio origen a 3 historias de amor**_

A través de la luna de ese vehículo Sam Doullard veía pasar palmeras, palmeras y más palmeras.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'School Days' del OST del Anime School Days. Track 01)

"_Aunque me haya mudado… dejado Kansas porque… sabe sólo Dios si es mi madre… el usar inhalador y que digan que la briza del mar puede curar el asma… o que sea triste que mi padre pase más tiempo en su trabajo que con nosotros… o tal vez porque haya saltado el 5to grado… sé que hay algo que me falta en la vida… y ese algo no son notas… tampoco son objetos… mi padre me puede dar todo lo que le pida… soy su 'chico buena onda'… tal vez creo que me faltan amigos… ¿Será por eso que nos mudamos? ¿Por qué hay que buscar gente nueva y no acostumbrarse a los mismos? Pero en verano… ¿En verano cuando todos los amigos salen a jugar… me aparto de Kansas… de mi hogar? ¿Podré encontrar amigos mientras llego hacia esta nueva ciudad: Costa del Océano? Dicen que es tierra de surfers y deportistas… ¿Podré yo encontrar mi lugar aquí? Después de todo… soy sólo… un tipo con lentes…"_

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír el 'School Days'. Atentos a las otras recomendaciones)

Aquellos pensamientos que desmoralizaban a Sam, que tal vez no se adaptaba a la vida que tenía.

- Oh Sam… - dijo su madre – No pongas esa cara… ¿O acaso te sientes mal?

- No pasa nada mamá… estoy bien…

"_Bienvenidos a Costa del Océano… la Gobernación de Santa Mónica les da la bienvenida"_

(Nota del Autor: Costa del Océano o Oceanshores en la original no existe, pero una ciudad que es casi idéntica es Santa Mónica, en California, Estados Unidos)

Tras pasar el peaje… el vehículo familiar donde madre e hijo llevaban sus cosas se dirigió hacia una especie de calle sin retorno. El final de la calle era ovalada y se detuvieron en una casa de madera en la que había un cartel que decía "Vendida: Familia Doullard". El vehículo se detuvo y tanto madre e hijo bajaron. Sam caminó unos pasos y se sentó en los escalones de la entrada.

- ¡Sam, hijo, no olvides tu inhalador!

El chico entró, a la vez que Otto, Twister y Reguie lo estaban mirando…

- ¿Así que tenemos un nuevo chico en la cuadra? Tal parece que Twister no será el "calamar"…

- Estoy cansado de ser el "calamar" – respondió Twister.

En poco tiempo apareció la vecina, Stimpleton quien ofreció a la madre de Sam el entretener a su hijo… entonces en poco tiempo el chico se vio entre el barrio conociendo a sus vecinos. Al ser la vecina, Violet Stimpleton casada con Merv Stimpleton, lo primero que hizo fue presentar al chico ante su marido…

- Hola querido… mira a quien tenemos aquí… - dijo ella – A un nuevo vecino…

- Sí, como quieras… ¡Sólo dile que no toque mis maquetas de trenes!

Sam suspiró de pena… era obvio que aunque Violet Stimpleton tenía las mejores intenciones… su entorno no ayudaba a que Sam se sintiera integrado…

Entonces fue cuando salió lentamente de ese garaje y se vio con los otros niños: Otto, Twister y Reguie. Estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para usar el Skate, pero ese parecía un mal día… especialmente para Otto y para Twister.

- Oh por favor… - dijo Reguie – Ya tengo suficiente de ustedes probando que la gravedad existe… necesito que se pongan serios… es para un artículo de la revista…

- ¿El Reguie-zine? ¿Pero quién lee siquiera esa revista? – dijo Twister.

- ¡Twister!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el otro sin tener en cuenta los alcances de su opinión.

- Vamos a esforzarnos y a volverlo a hacer de nuevo…

- Hola… - dijo Sam tímidamente…

- Oh miren… - dijo Otto – Es un nuevo chico aquí en la cuadra… supongo que Twister dejará de ser el "calamar".

- Deja de llamarme así… - dijo Twister.

- ¿Y de dónde eres? – preguntó Otto - ¿De dónde sea que vengas jugarán hockey callejero?

- Soy de Kansas… y si… aunque se suele jugar poco por allá…

- ¿Y porqué vienes con esos pantalones? – le preguntó Twister.

- Es que olvidé desempacar mis shorts – dijo Sam fastidiado.

Reguie pensaba unirse al acoso del nuevo chico. ¿Porqué no hacerlo? Era divertido… era como cuando los animales marcan su territorio hacia los extraños. Ya lo había dicho… era un extraño de Kansas… no tenía ni voz ni voto en Costa del Océano… para los Rocket… él era sencillamente un "invasor" (lit. Shoobie) que había venido de lejos… o eso pensaban…

En esos momentos del camión de la mudanza, uno de los encargados bajó una caja que decía "Micronics Personal Computer" y otra llena de libros. Reguie se fijó y volvió la vista hacia Sam.

- Veo que al fin podrás tener a algún "chico computadora" para que te ayude en la edición de tu revista… - comentó Otto – Este "calamar" no está tan mal después de todo…

- Otto… - dijo Reguie – Ya basta por favor… no le digas así…

- Es un sobrenombre agradable… a mí me gusta… - respondió Sam.

- Entonces vamos a seguir jugando hockey… - dijo Otto.

En ese momento, alguien de otro lado de la calle lanzó una de las fichas del Hockey que fue a gran velocidad hacia el lado donde estaban los Rocket y rebotó en los postes de alambrado público. Reguie fue la única que se dio cuenta de que esa ficha podía herir a alguien… y justo entonces casi inconscientemente, Sam alzó la mano y la atajó, deteniéndola por completo.

- ¡Wow! – dijo Twister - ¡Una poderosa máquina de guardameta de naturaleza de Kansas!

- ¡Necesitamos a alguien así en el equipo de Hockey! – añadió Otto.

- ¿Y qué dices, Sam? – preguntó Reguie - ¿Deseas unirte al grupo? Ser uno de nosotros…

- Claro chicos…

Y aunque le demoró entenderlo hicieron el primer "Woogity, woogity, woogity" del grupo.


	2. Episodio 1: Confesión Parte 2

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio I – Confesión**

**(Parte 2)**

(1 semana después)

La semana que se siguió fue dura para Sam. Tuvo que aprender todo del entorno de los Rocket… su saludo secreto multiusos, la ubicación de la "Cabaña de la Playa" (lit. Shore Shack), a soportar a los excéntricos Raymundo, Tito y Eddie, a poder patinar decentemente en "Pueblo Loco" (lit. MadTown) y a surfear. A todo esto añadir que lo logró por la ayuda de Reguie.

Entonces era evidente que Reguie podía pedirle algún favor a cambio a Sam. Ella lo entendió así y lo llevó a visitar el Muelle. (lit. "The Pier")

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Ohayo!' del Soundtrack del juego de School Days. Track 02)

- ¿Dime Reguie? ¿Qué sucede?

- Sam… quería proponerte algo… quiero que me ayudes… ¿Podrás?

- Bueno… tú eres quien ha hecho que sea más que un "calamar" en el grupo… así que te ayudaré en lo que me pidas…

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué buena onda eres Sammy!

- Woogity… woogity… woogity – dijeron ambos al unísono haciendo ese saludo.

- Ahora si te lo diré… necesito ayuda en la Revista. No puedo imprimir nada… parece que mi computador está "roto" o algo así…

- Ah seguro no es nada… será que no estás usando la aplicación adecuada…

- Vamos a verlo… - dijo Reguie.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír el 'Ohayo!'. Atentos a otras recomendaciones)

En el garaje de Reguie, Sam trajo su laptop y comenzaron a ver el tema de la revista. Y tal como lo había predicho Sam… el problema era de Reguie.

- Esa máquina de ahí es una 486… no esperes que puedas editar una revista en ella.

- ¿Y que voy a hacer?… tengo que publicar una revista…

- No te preocupes… aquí, esta laptop es una 586 (Pentium I) y con ella haremos la ediciones… podemos usar tu máquina para escanear las fotos… ¡A trabajar!

Reguie empezó mecánicamente a hacer lo que Sam le pedía, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Quería otro favor… pero no podía pedírselo a nadie.

Tras unas horas… finalmente se terminaba el ansiado proyecto. Sam imprimía el siguiente volumen del "Reguie-Zine".

- Y aquí lo tienes… ¿Supongo que apareceré en los créditos?

- Eso dalo por hecho…

Reguie tomó la revista la ojeó y luego la dejó sobre la mesa. Entonces miró a Sam y se arriesgo:

- ¿Sam… podrías guardar un secreto?

- ¿Un secreto?

- No quiero que se lo digas a nadie… ¿entendido? A nadie…

- Bueno… puedes confiar en mí…

- Necesito ayuda para decirle a alguien lo que siento…

- ¿Lo que sientes? – dijo Sam, esa frase era obvia, hasta para él - ¿Te le vas a declarar?

- Y no sé cómo hacerlo… podrías ayudarme…

- Pero yo… recién me he saltado el 5 grado… no es que sepa…

- Oh vamos Sam… te he ayudado a superarte aquí en Costa del Océano… tienes que ayudarme…

- Bueno… pero es que yo… realmente debería estar en el 5to grado. No en el 6to contigo…

- Pero si estás en el mismo curso que yo… ¿O acaso en Kansas no tenías 'amigas'?

(**Tabla de Decisiones: **

"Si… pero no les caía muy bien que digamos…" (3A)

"Reguie… esto me incomoda… realmente no sé nada de amor…" (3B)

La siguiente parte se llama de acuerdo a la tabla de decisiones: Parte 3A o Parte 3B. Sigan de acuerdo a sus intereses. Si la historia se subdividiera más, las partes serían 4AA, 4AB, 4BA, 4BB. Espero que se entienda la nomenclatura. La explico de todos modos… el número denota la parte del capítulo y las letras indican las decisiones que se vienen del capítulo. Si hay una parte llamada 5ABBA, indica que es la parte 5 y se puede llegar a ella haciendo las decisiones A, B, B y A de manera progresiva dentro de la historia. Si alguien dice que Fanfiction no tolera estas formas de escribir… lo siento, pero no voy a borrar esta historia.

A veces School Days toma una decisión por nosotros si no respondemos. En mi caso, mi recomendación es seguir 3A)


	3. Episodio 1: Confesión  Parte 3A

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio I - Confesión**

**(Parte 3A)**

- Si… pero no les caía muy bien que digamos.

- Pero algo sabes… así que ayúdame por favor…

- Bueno… puedes contármelo…

- Verás… se trata... de Twister…

- ¿¡Twister!

- Sí, Twister. Sonará tonto… porque él es un tonto… pero… no sé por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él… ¡Pero él solo vive para las piruetas con Otto! No lo entendería…

- Pero Reguie… Otto… ¿Acaso el no se podría enojar si ve que te enamoras de Twister? No quiero parecer cruel… pero es… que… se merecía el apodo de "calamar"…

-Puede ser todo lo tonto que quieras… todo lo despistado… pero realmente no entiendes Sam. ¿Acaso nunca haz querido a alguien?

Antes de que Sam conteste a esa pregunta, Reguie lo miró. Era chiquito.

- Reguie… yo….

- Creo que eres demasiado joven para entenderlo – dijo Reguie – Lamento involucrarte…

Sam se quedó ahí estático. ¿Era demasiado joven? Ya cargaba con ese estigma desde Kansas. Nadie lo podía tomar en serio porque era demasiado joven. ¿Y qué si lo era? ¿Acaso no había ayudado a una chica mayor que él a editar una revista? ¡Si el podía hacer eso, entonces podía hacer cualquier otra cosa! Era Sam Doullard… el chico que saltó un grado por sus notas. Se armó de valor y le replicó:

- Pero vamos no puede ser tan malo… ¿Porqué no lo intentas?

Reguie entendió la actitud de Sam. Le sonrió, como aprobando su incumbencia:

- ¡Es Twister! – le dijo Reguie – Podría malinterpretarlo todo…

- No creo que sea tan malo… vamos… hagámosle una llamada…

Los dos amigos salieron hacia el muelle y se dirigieron hacia un teléfono público. En el pusieron un par de monedas y marcaron a Twister.

- Residencia Rodriguez… - respondió una mujer.

- Disculpe… ¿Se encuentra Mauricio?

- ¡Reguie! No te preocupes… en un momento te lo paso…

En unos minutos, Twister estaba en el otro lado de la línea.

- Twister… ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Reguie? ¿Eres tú?

- Oye… quieres… ¿Ir al muelle a comer algo por ahí?

- Super… a Ottoman le encantará…

- Twister… quiero que vayamos… nosotros dos… sin Otto ni Sam…

- ¿Y eso a que se debe? No está bien dejar a nuestros brothers…

- ¿Podrás… por favor… venir?

- Claro… pero porqué… ¡Ah, seguro es una sorpresa! ¡Estaré en el muelle en 10 minutos!

- Está bien… - dijo Twister – Te veré en el Muelle en 10 minutos… - y colgó.

- ¡Lo hiciste! – le dijo Sam a Reguie.

- Sólo lo he invitado a comer algo…

- Pero ese será el momento en el que podrás decirle algo…

- Sam… te agradezco por lo que haces… ¿Podrías vigilarme desde lejos?

- Pero si Twister se entera…

- No te preocupes… jamás lo notará…

Los dos amigos se dirigieron hacia una parte del muelle. Ahí, Sam se separó y se perdió entre el gentío. Reguie suspiró. Esperaba que todo en su cita con Twister le saliera bien…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'First Date' del OST del juego School Days. Track 07)

- ¡Reguie! – dijo Twister entrando hacia el muelle con sus patines.

- Twister… al fin llegaste…

- Pero sólo me demoré unos minutos… ¿Y donde están los demás? ¿Y la sorpresa?

- Te dije que esto era algo entre los dos solamente…

- ¡Seguro es una sorpresa! ¿Acaso me vas a contar un secreto de Otto y no quieres que él lo sepa?

Reguie rió por la ocurrencia de Twister. No era por eso… pero era algo similar.

- Casi aciertas… ¿Qué te parece si vamos por helados o algo?

Los dos fueron a comer helados. Nada especial… hasta que Reguie quiso hablar…

- Twister… yo… quiero decir… que me gusta mucho…

- ¿Qué te gusta mucho Reguie? ¿Estás bien?

- … tu forma de patinar – dijo ella para disimular – Serás un poco… digo… eres muy buen skater.

- Me alegro que lo digas… y este helado está muy bueno…

Sam desde lejos veía como se desarrollaba todo. De momento iba bien… hasta para Twister iba bien…

- Reguie… yo también quiero decirte algo…

Sam se sorprendió. ¿Qué es lo que estaba oyendo?

- Tú… eres una amiga muy buena… y no creas que no entendí lo que dijiste… eso de que "me gusta mucho". Yo se lo he visto a Lars alguna vez… y sé cómo actúa cuando quiere ocultarme algo… lo mismo que tú haces ahora… estás disimulando… pero me he dado cuenta de… que posiblemente a ti yo te gusto… seguro es eso… ¿O me equivoco?

- Twister…

- Pues déjame decirte… que ¡A mí también me gustas mucho! Pero no decía nada, porque Ottoman… tu sabes… él podría…

- No pasa nada… entonces podemos decir que los dos nos gustamos…

Sam estaba sorprendido… no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero a la vez estaba feliz… había ayudado a Reguie y de ese modo "saldado" de una forma el ayudarle a ser uno del grupo de los Rocket… sería el calamar… pero todo lo que era en Costa del Océano, en parte se lo debía a Reguie.

- Si… eso creo… pero no estoy preparado aún… todo ha sido tan repentino…

- Entonces este viernes podemos salir… sería "nuestra primera cita" – le dijo Reguie.

- Claro… - dijo Twister.

- ¡Nos veremos Twister! Estoy tan feliz… sólo no cometas el error de decirle nada a Otto…

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'First Date'. Atentos a otras sugerencias.)

Y despidiéndose de Twister… se retiró hacia la Playa. Sam esperó que Twister terminara su helado y una vez que Twister se alejó, siguió a Reguie hacia la playa. Tenía que hablar con ella… seguramente para agradecerle…


	4. Episodio 1: Confesión Parte 3B

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio I - Confesión**

**(Parte 3B)**

(Nota del Autor: Los que quieran seguir en 3A esperen a que acabe esta parte, ya que el final de este capítulo es común a ambas decisiones. Es un poco confuso, pero es así como es el sistema de School Days)

- Reguie… esto me incomoda… realmente no sé nada de amor…

Reguie suspiró, pero de resignación. ¿Acaso Sam no la ayudaría?

- Pero Sam… somos amigos…

- Reguie… no puedo ayudarte. ¿Y si lo malogro todo? Sólo soy un calamar…

- No vas a malograr nada… - dijo Reguie – Tan sólo es Twister…

- Lo siento Reguie, pero debo irme… - dijo Sam recogiendo su laptop y saliendo de ese garaje.

Reguie se quedó sola… mirando el papel del Reguie-Zine que imprimió. Su mirada cambió y lanzando los papeles a la basura, gritó de la frustración:

- ¡Estúpido calamar!

Entonces se levantó y usando su patineta se dirigió a la "Cabaña de la Playa". En medio camino supo que Twister o alguien iría ahí… así que no se arriesgo, y se dirigió al muelle a distraerse. Llegó a la parte donde venden helados… y mirando al horizonte, ya que era de tarde, imaginó lo que pudo ser la cita con Twister si Sam lo hubiese ayudado. Empezó a sentirse triste…

- Twister…

(La Cabaña de la Playa)

Por otro lado, Sam se dirigió a la Cabaña de la Playa. Quería hablar con alguien, tal vez con Tito, pero no podía decirle la verdad… así que recurrió a su expediente clásico… "tenía un amigo".

- Hola primín Sam – saludó Tito.

- Hola Tito… quiero una malteada…

- Saliendo una malteada… - respondió Tito.

- Tito… ¿Podrías ayudarme?

- Bueno… como decían los antiguos…

- Bien… - dijo cortándole Sam – Verás… yo tengo un amigo… al cual… otra amiga… le pidió que la ayudara para presentarle a un tipo… que le gusta mucho…

- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres ser su acompañante?

- ¿Su acompañante?

- La chica seguramente es insegura… por eso quiere que alguien supervise su cita…

(Nota del Autor: Aquí en el Perú, lo llaman 'hacer el pase', a esto de pedir ayuda a un amigo para salir bien en una cita amorosa. Lo digo, por si no se entiende lo que hablan Tito y Sam… y bueno… es que es lo natural, que no se entienda a la primera)

- ¿Y crees que ese amigo podría ser… el acompañante? Me llamó desde Kansas… y por eso…

- Jugar con los amores… es algo muy complicado primín Sam. Debo decirte que le digas a tu amigo… que tenga mucho cuidado… porque las personas sacan un lado de ellos que nadie conoce cuando juegan con los sentimientos…

- ¿O sea es peligroso?

- Si es muy peligroso… así que dile que de preferencia no lo haga.

- Pero y si mi amigo quiere lo mejor…

- No sabría que decir… pero le recomiendo a tu amigo… que se mantenga a distancia, porque en cosa de amores… no se juega. Ya lo entenderás cuando crezcas…

- Gracias Tito… - le dijo Sam - ¿Cuánto te debo por la malteada?

- ¿Pero qué dices…? ¡Nada! Es para mi primín Sam. Olvídate de eso…

Sam agradeció y se dirigió a la playa.

- ¿Cuándo crezcas? – dijo Sam imitando a Tito – Pero si yo me salté el 5to grado. Ahh… después de todo, sólo soy un calamar… no hay nada que pueda hacer…

Y se quedó ahí tirando piedras contra el mar. Se sentía un poco decepcionado… por decirle no a Reguie, la chica que lo ayudó a sentirse a gusto en Costa del Océano.

(El Muelle)

Reguie seguía desconsolada en el muelle… hasta que sintió una mano puesta encima de su hombro. Se giró.

- ¿Otto?

- Hola hermanita… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ah… nada que te importe… déjame sola…

- Vamos puedes hablarme… soy tu hermano Otto.

¿Otto siendo comprensivo? ¿Acaso Reguie estaba delirando? Sacudió su cabeza…

- Otto… ¿Estás bien?

- Si se trata de oír a mi hermana en problemas… estoy bien…

Reguie se confió de esa sensación de seguridad de Otto y habló:

- Estoy… preocupada…

- Si es por tu libreta de notas… no hay porqué preocuparse, Eddie encontró una forma de disimularlo…

- No es por eso… es que me gusta alguien… y no sé qué decirle…

- ¿Te gusta alguien? Ah por dios… Reguie… ¿Te estás enamorando?

- Y de todos modos… no sé qué voy a hacer…

- ¡Reguie tiene novia! ¡Reguie tiene novia!

- ¡Ya basta Otto! No entiendes nada…

- ¿Acaso no vas a publicar eso en tu revista? ¡Una crónica amorosa! ¡El amor! ¡Ahhh, el amor!

- ¡Otto, eres un completo idiota!

(La Playa)

Sam estaba tirando piedras hacia el mar… no estaba con ánimos para surfear y además ni olas habían en el mar en ese momento. Miró hacia arriba y vio el muelle… se podía oír un ruido… se detuvo a escuchar…

"_Otto… ya basta…"_

El chico reconoció inmediatamente la voz. ¡Era Reguie! ¿Estaría en problemas? Supo que no había sido muy cortes con quien le ayudó a acostumbrarse a Costa del Océano… y corrió hacia allá… tal vez llegaría a tiempo.

(El Muelle)

- Otto… basta ya… - le pedía Reguie – Ya no digas esas cosas…

- ¿Se enamoró, señorita? – dijo Otto burlonamente – _Fuiste tú quien me hizo volar y enloquecer… si estás dispuesto a volver… ¡Ven a mí… que aquí te esperaré!_

(Nota del Autor: La canción que remeda Otto es 'El frío de tu Adiós' de Olga Tañón)

Aquello era demasiado para Reguie. Otto… era realmente… un tonto…

- ¡Deja en paz a Reguie! – dijo Sam entrando a escena. Otto se sorprendió.

- Miren, pero si es el calamar…

- Me gusta el apodo… ¡Pero no me gusta que le hagas eso a Reguie!

-¿Acaso ahora te gusta el calamar? Pero si no tiene ni 1 mes en la ciudad…

- ¡Nooo! – le gritaron los dos al unísono – Otto, cállate…

- _¡Ven a mí… que aquí te esperaré! Cuando la briza del viento acaricia mi piel…_ - caturreó Otto.

- ¡Ya basta, brother! Esto no está bien…

- ¿O si no qué… Calamar?

- ¡Les mostraré a todos las fotos de cuando eras niño! – le dijo Sam – Seremos brothers… pero…

- ¿Le diste a Sam las fotos de…?

- Si… las tengo en mi laptop… y no tengo miedo de usarlas si sigues molestando a Reguie…

- Aguafiestas… - dijo Otto alejándose en su patineta.

- ¡Gracias Sam! – le dijo Reguie - ¿Tenías las fotos?

- No… es una cosa que aprendí en Kansas… todo el mundo aborrece su infancia…

- Eres un genio Sam… te agradesco todo esto… pero… tengo que ir hacer algo…

Reguie fue hacia una cabina telefónica y marcó a Twister. La Sra. Rodriguez le pasó con su hijo, que de milagro estaba en su casa.

- Hola Reguie…

- Twister… yo quiero… invitarte… a salir…

- ¿Nos vamos de campamento o algo así?

- No… ¡Quiero verte… es que… me gustas mucho Twister!

Twister se quedó en shock por unos minutos. ¿Reguie… estaba diciéndole que le gustaba?

- Reguie…

- Te espero este viernes en el muelle… ¡Sólo no le digas nada a Otto!

- Entendido… ¿Pero…?

Reguie le colgó. Al fin había dicho lo que tanto quería decirle… acto seguido fue a la Playa.


	5. Episodio 1: Parte 4

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio I – Confesión**

**(Parte 4)**

(Nota del Autor: Aquí siguen las partes 3A y 3B)

(La Playa)

Sam encontró a Reguie mirando hacia el horizonte. Estaba emocionada.

- Hola Reguie…

- Gracias Sam… por toda la ayuda de hoy… yo…

**Sólo para la Parte 3B:**

- Me agradeces el haberte ayudado con Otto… pero que tonto… hacerle eso a su propia hermana…

- Así es Otto… uno se acostumbra, pero de todos modos… a veces cruza una línea…

- Seguro que después corriste a hablar con Twister…

- ¡¿Qué?

- Vamos… crees que no lo notaría… ¿Qué otro chico hay? Si fuera yo… me hubieras hablado… sólo queda Twister…

- Es verdad… Sam… creo que estoy enamorada…

- No hay nada de que avergonzarse… sólo que al inicio… no sabía que debía interesarme en el amor…

- No hay nada que pierdas…

- Entonces veo que no hay más remedio que ayudarte… te ayudaré con tu gusto con Twister…

- ¡Eso es fantástico Sam!

**Lo que sigue es para ambas Partes 3A y 3B:**

- Sólo hay una cosa que no entiendo… - dijo Sam - ¿Por qué me pediste ayuda a mí?

- Te estoy muy agradecido Sam…

- ¿Pero porqué lo hiciste? ¿Y bien? ¿Acaso no es algo que quieras mantener en secreto?

(Nota del Autor: Atentos a este detalle de la historia)

- Porque es interesante… - respondió Reguie.

- ¿Interesante?

- Así es… es interesante ver los romances de otras personas.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Acaso no lo viste? Todas esas noticias de escándalos en la tele y esas novelas dramáticas que los vecinos suelen ver… ¿Todo eso no es romance?

- Así es…

- El mundo privado de una pareja… por eso lo hago… porque quiero adentrarme en ese mundo. Soy una de las mejores en los deportes extremos… supongo que lo hago por aburrimiento…

- ¿Pero eso no quiere decir que a Twister…?

- No es que no lo quiera… me gusta mucho… pero lo divertido es descubrir ese mundo – respondió Reguie – Espero que lo entiendas Sam…

- No creo entenderlo muy bien…

- Lo entiendas o no, esas son mis razones… las razones de una chica radical…

- Ah… vaya… siento que te debo muchísimo…

- ¡Demasiado! Tanto por ayudarte con los chicos que jamás en tu vida podrás pagarlo…

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Es una broma, Sam!

- Pero tienes razón… definitivamente yo te pagaré por esto…

- ¿En serio? No hay porqué forzarse…

- Incluso si debo esforzarme y dar el todo… te lo pagaré… al fin tengo nuevos amigos…

- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que debo pedirte?

- Haré lo que me pidas…

En ese momento empezó a sonar una sirena de un negocio. Sam vio su reloj y vió que eran als 6:00 PM… ya no era momento para poder surfear o cosas así…

- ¿Qué podría pedirte…?

- Bueno… ya son las 6 PM… así que puedes tomarte la noche para pensarlo… ya es un poco tarde, porque si no vuelvo mi madre se preocupará y…

En ese momento, Reguie tomó a Sam por los hombros e hizo girar su cara hacia ella. Sin más preámbulo… se acercó a su rostro y fundió su cara en la de él con un profundo beso.

Estuvieron así por casi 30 segundos… Sam estaba tan impresionado por el beso… que no supo que hacer, si moverse, si negarse… lo único que hizo fue quedarse sorprendido. Finalmente, Reguie se separó y dio un suspiro, empañando los lentes de Sam.

- Creo… que con esto basta… - le respondió Reguie.

- Reguie…

- ¡Buena suerte, Sam!

Y corriendo a prisa se retiró de la playa, dejando a un sorprendido Sam que tardó en limpiarse los lentes y se tocaba los labios, como queriendo saber que era esa agradable sensación que experimentó al ocurrir ese repentino beso…

"_Mentiras de Plástico… me contento sólo con verte…_

_Corazón de Papel… nunca podremos regresar a esos tiempos…"_

Reguie corría por las calles de Costa del Océano… lagrimeaba… porque en el fondo, también le gustaba mucho Sam… pero aún así… no era el más apropiado.

(Nota del Autor: La canción es 'Still I Love you – Mitsumeru yoriwase' del School Days Vocal Album. Track 01. Está traducida al español, porque el original está en Japonés)

"_Quiero verte y escuchar tu voz una vez más… cuando pasé por la esquina de la calle, dejé de respirar… la sombra… de dos proyectada por la luna… coincidía de casualidad"_

"_Más allá de ese simple instante… que era una eternidad sin fin…"_

"_Estando siempre contigo… yo era feliz… pero uno a uno desaparecieron, los lugares que sólo me pertenecían a mí… Noche de Plástico… ví tu cielo más allá de la verja…"_

"_Luna de papel… me deprimo bajo tu fría luz… (fría luz)… aunque es más oscura que las olas cuando golpean la orilla… gritaré y abrazaré esta efímera emoción…"_

"_Todavía te amo… (Te amo…)"_

**(Esta es la Ending 1 y Fin del Episodio 1. En nuestro caso es 'Still I Love you – Mitsumeru yoriwase' de KIRIKO, del School Days Vocal Album – Track 01)**

**Cuadro Resumen – Nivel de Amor – Perspectiva de Reguie:**

Camino 3A: Sam (40%) y Twister (60%)

Camino 3B: Sam (60%) y Twister (40%)


	6. Episodio 2: Pensamientos Cruzados Parte1

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio II – Pensamientos Cruzados**

**(Parte 1)**

Sam Doullard estaba sentado en su cuarto. Para ser exactos en un extremo del mismo porque todavía seguía en shock por ese beso tan inesperado. Era sólo un niño… ¿Porqué se sentía asi? Se tocó los labios… como queriendo recordar ese beso inesperado. Entonces empezó a sonar su PC. Había recibido un nuevo e-mail. El "calamar" no lo atendió, por lo que estaba pensando…

- ¡Sam, abre la puerta, debes salir a jugar con tus amigos!

- Estoy cansado mamá…

- Llevas así casi todo el día… ¡Abre esa puerta!

Sam no le hizo caso y se acercó a leer el correo. Eso lo deprimió aun más…

"_Oye Sam… gracias por la ayuda. Brother, debo decirte que la cita con Twister fue de lo mejor. Fuimos a comer… surfeamos… ¡Los dos solos! Esta vez no estuvo el tonto de Otto arruinándolo todo. Todo esto te lo debo a ti Sam… así que creo que será necesario que nos veamos… en la Cabaña de la Playa esta tarde. ¡Ahí te veré, Sam!_

_Reguie Rocket"_

Sam dejó el correo abierto, pero se deprimió más. ¿Acaso Reguie jugó con sus sentimientos?

- Creo que esto me pasa… porque sólo soy un calamar…

"_Mentiras de Plástico… me contento sólo con verte…_

_Corazón de Papel… nunca podremos regresar a esos tiempos…"_

"_Quiero verte y escuchar tu voz una vez más… cuando pasé por la esquina de la calle, dejé de respirar… la sombra… de dos proyectada por la luna… coincidía de casualidad"_

"_Más allá de ese simple instante… que era una eternidad sin fin…"_

"_Estando siempre contigo… yo era feliz… pero uno a uno desaparecieron, los lugares que sólo me pertenecían a mí… Noche de Plástico… ví tu cielo más allá de la verja…"_

"_Luna de papel… me deprimo bajo tu fría luz… (fría luz)… aunque es más oscura que las olas cuando golpean la orilla… gritaré y abrazaré esta efímera emoción…"_

"_Todavía te amo… (Te amo…)"_

**(Esta fue la Opening del Episodio 2. En nuestro caso es 'Still I Love you – Mitsumeru yoriwase' de KIRIKO, del School Days Vocal Album – Track 01. Imagínensela con el Opening de la Novela Visual de School Days con los personajes de Rocket Power)**

- ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Sam!

- Está bien… - dijo Sam aunque con el semblante deprimido. Se levantó, apagó su ordenador y abrió la puerta.

- Jovencito… tienes mucho de que… ¡¿Oh dios mío? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sólo estoy… con la gripa…

- Llamaré al médico… esto no está bien…

- Tranquila mamá…

- Pero Sam… ¿Y qué pasa con ese rostro…?

El chico sólo cruzó hasta la puerta y se fue. Su madre no era el mejor receptor para entender el drama que pasaba. Tenía que ir a verse con la única que podía explicar algo de lo que pasaba en su cabeza… y esa persona era Reguie.

(La Cabaña de la Playa)

Reguie estaba sentada en una de las mesas del negocio de su padre. Pero por alguna razón a Raymundo le tocó fregar platos ese día y el que estaba en la trastienda atendiendo era Tito. Al ver a Reguie, se le acercó y le preguntó:

- ¿Te sirvo algo Reguie?

- Si… quiero… dos de esas bebidas que le gustan a Sam…

- Dos malteadas a la orden…

En ese momento llegó Sam… vio a Reguie y se sentó en la mesa donde ella. Tenía que preguntarle… tenía que saber si ese beso significaba algo. Pero a la vez tenía miedo… ¿De la respuesta? No… de que el resto se enterara. Tal vez de la reacción de Otto… o la de Twister… teniendo amigos como ellos… nunca se sabe cómo reaccionan. Así que…

- Hola, "calamar"…

- Hola Reguie…

**(Tabla de Decisiones:**

¿Por qué me besaste? (2A)

Lo de Twister… ¿Cómo te fue? (2B)

En el caso que quieran seguir la jugada por defecto de School Days… sigan con 2A. Los capítulos siguen la nomenclatura que ya discutimos en el Episodio 1)


	7. Episodio 2: Parte 2A

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio II – Pensamientos Cruzados**

**(Parte 2A)**

Reguie casi se atraganta con su malteada al oír esa pregunta.

- Yo… esto… te dije… que… tu dijiste… ¡Tu dijiste que harías cualquier cosa, Sammy!

- Pero a ti… ¿Acaso no te gusta Twister…?

- Claro que sí… pero es que… yo… ¡Necesito práctica!

Sam dejó caer su malteada al oír lo de práctica. ¿Sería posible…? ¿Que Reguie… quien lo ayudara a llevarse con el grupo…?

- Asi que tú… estabas…

- Espera Sammy… no es lo que tú piensas… déjame explicártelo…

- Pues eso espero… que expliques que significó todo eso…

- Yo… verás Sammy… yo tengo miedo por Twister… podría equivocarme… y no quiero herir sus sentimientos… no quiero perderlo…

- Reguie…

(**Tabla de Decisiones:**

No tienes derecho a jugar con mis sentimientos (2AA)

Twister es un amigo… entiendo lo que hiciste… (2AB)

La respuesta por omisión es 2AB.)

(**Tabla de Amor – Perspectiva de Reguie:**

2AA: Sam (20 %) y Twister (80 %)

2AB: Sam (70 %) y Twister (30 %)

Estos son los únicos efectos. Recuerden el porcentaje)

(En el caso de elegir 2AA un pequeño acápite para arreglar el malentendido)

**Parte 2AA:**

- ¡Yo no jugué contigo Sammy!

- ¿Y ese beso…? ¿Acaso no significó nada?

- Sammy… yo nunca haría algo así… tienes que creerme…

- ¿Porqué lo haría… he pensando en eso…?

- ¡Ya párale Sammy! Era… un momento confuso… una cita… ¿Acaso olvidas que te ayudé al venir a Costa del Océano?

- Si Reguie… pero yo…

- Todos cometemos errores… y no es justo que nos juzguen por esos errores…

Sam entendió que esa actitud no ayudaba a quien lo ayudó a encajar en el grupo. Se sintió culpable y se lamentó por haber sido tan impulsivo…

- Entiendo Reguie… lo siento…

**(Aquí continua para la Parte 2AB y el final de 2AA)**

- Vaya… pero déjame aclararte… Sammy, yo nunca quise jugar contigo… esto que siento por Twister… es sincero…

- Lo veo Reguie… ¿Porqué te fijaste en él?

- Es que… Mauricio… tiene… algo… no puedo explicarlo bien…

- El amor no necesita razones – le interrumpió Sam – Cuando estaba en Kansas… conocí a alguien… una chica de mi clase… pero no se cambió de ciudad…

- ¿Ya has estado enamorado Sam?

- Sólo una vez… pero… como ya te conté se fue…

Esa atmósfera era tensa… ¿Acaso alguien podría cambiarlo?

- ¡Que tal brothers! – dijo Twister entrando a la Cabaña. Reguie se sobresaltó.

- ¡Twister! Me asustaste…

- Pero si entré como lo hago siempre… ¿Han visto a Otto?

- No… - dijo Reguie - ¿Pasa algo?

- No… yo no lo he visto… - dijo Reguie.

- Ayúdame a buscarlo… tenía mi palo de hockey…

- Claro Twister – respondió Reguie – Yo te ayudo…

Sam le guiñó un ojo, como deseándole buena suerte. Twister y Reguie salieron de ahí.

(La Playa)

Sam caminaba por la playa. Si bien había discutido con Reguie… sus sentimientos estaban confundidos. Por un lado entendía la idea del "entrenamiento" que le dijo Reguie… ¿Pero acaso eso estaba bien? A él no le gustaba que jugaran con él… inclusive el chico que lo usó para acercarse a Otto logró que sacara su lado malo. Sam era muy buen amigo… pero tenía un carácter totalmente diferente cuando sabía que lo estaban usando.

(Nota del Autor: Me refiero al episodio 'All about Sam', el episodio 21 de Rocket Power)

- ¡Oye Calamar! – le gritó una voz a Sammy. El chico volteó, era Otto.

- Hola Otto… Twister y Reguie te están buscando…

- Oh… lo sabía… sabía que era con él…

- ¿Saber qué, brother?

- Sabía que Reguie estaba "enamorada", así que me _perdí_ para ver con quién de los dos se iba a buscarme. Ahora sé que le gusta Twister…

- Oye Otto… eso que haces… no está bien…

- Mira quien lo dice… - dijo Otto – El calamar que me chantajeó con fotos…

- Yo… hice eso porque estabas siendo muy grosero Otto. Reguie es tu hermana…

- ¿Y no quieres divertirte?

- ¿Divertirme?

- El mundo del romance… explorar ese mundo… embarcarnos en la nueva aventura extrema…

Sam recordó las mismas palabras de Reguie en la Playa hace unos días. Entonces le ganó su lado malo y le gritó:

- ¡Otto eso no está bien! – le dijo Sam - ¡Ella es tu hermana! Debería darte vergüenza…

- Como lo pensé… serás bueno en el Hockey… pero eres un aguafiestas…

- Es que eso está mal Otto… hacerle eso a Reguie…

- O creo que ya entiendo lo que pasa… ¡Te gusta Reguie!

- Yo… Otto… ¡Nooo!

- Admítelo Sammy… te ha ayudado desde que tú…

- ¡Entonces a ti te debe gustar Conroy! – le respondió Sam.

Otto se quedó helado. ¿Qué diantres estaba diciendo Sammy?

- ¿Qué demonios…?

- Te ayudó a perfeccionar tu técnica…

- Lo entiendes todo mal… porque Conroy…

- Ahora sabes que se siente… ¡Te la hice, brother!

Y sin decir más… Sam se fue corriendo de la Playa. Se había vengado de lo de Otto de una buena vez… ahora quería ir a hablar con Reguie.

(El Muelle)

Reguie estaba mirando el muelle. No tenía ganas de ir a Pueblo Loco o de hacer piruetas… estaba ocupada pensando en cosas más importantes… el amor… Twister… y sobre todo si Sam podía ayudarla a acercarse a Twister.

- ¡Reguie!

- Sam… - dijo Reguie volteando - ¿Cómo estás…?

- Bien… sabes… quiero hablar… contigo…

- Es curioso calamar, yo quería hablar contigo igual…

- ¿Dime que es lo que pasa?

- Sammy… recuerdas… lo de Twister…

- Sé que te gusta Reguie… pero sigo sin entender porqué me besaste…

- Sam… debes entender que yo estaba confundida… y no he tenido el valor todavía… de decirle a Twister mis sentimientos…

- ¿Pero fuiste a una cita?

- No fue realmente una cita… le dije que me gustaba mucho… pero se lo dije como amigo… no nos hemos mirado las caras… o pasado un tiempo del todo juntos…

- ¿Pero y ese email?

- Claro que pasamos un tiempo solos… pero como amigos, como cuando Otto y tú no pueden ir a surfear olas porque están ocupados… ¡Eso no es una cita!

- Y que deseas que haga por ti…

- Tenemos que ir a buscar información… ¡Es mi deber como reportera!

- ¿Reguie? ¿No tratarás de reportar tu romance? Es decir… si Twister…

- No calamar… tenemos que saber qué es lo que se hace para amar…

- No creo que esa información esté en los libros…

**(Sigan solo si entraron al camino 2AB, cuando Sam comprende el beso de Reguie)**

Reguie vio a Sam… el chico era dócil de eso no había duda… así que se acercó a él y le quitó los lentes. Con una mano le tocó los labios…

- Creo que deberíamos "practicar"…

- Reguie…

- Ayúdame… podemos entrenar para que no eche a perder a Twister… podemos… fingir que somos pareja… como un juego de roles y ayudarme en mis citas de alguna forma… para que todo esté bien con Twister… ¿Lo harás porque eres mi amigo, no?

- Reguie… yo…

- ¿Qué dices calamar? ¿Me ayudarás a entrenarme…?

**(Sigan por aquí si eligieron 2AA, cuando Sam recrimina el beso de Reguie)**

- Sam… todavía me debes una… y por eso… quiero proponerte un juego…

- ¿De qué se trata Reguie?

- Se trata de que me ayudes con Twister… un "entrenamiento radical" lo llamaría yo. Podemos ensayar, como los roles de la escuela… y bueno… si quieres… no quiero obligarte después de ese beso… pero entiéndeme calamar… esto significa mucho para mí… mucho…

- Reguie yo…

- ¡Por favor Sammy! ¡Lo siento si me equivoqué! Pero… es por Twister…

**(Sigan aquí si acabaron en 2AA y 2AB)**

Sam no sabía que responder… era algo… que jamás en su vida había experimentado. Por un lado temía que volvieran a usarlo… así que tragó en seco y respondió…

**(Tabla de Decisiones**

Claro Reguie… eres mi amiga y entiendo cómo te sientes (2AAA)

¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eso no es nada buena onda! Adiós Reguie… (2ABB)

Por defecto el camino recomendado es 2AA. Guíense por el porcentaje de amor)


	8. Episodio 2: Parte 2B

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio II – Pensamientos Cruzados**

**(Parte 2B)**

Reguie suspiro de alivio al ver que Sam no le preguntaba por su "beso" sino por la cita con Twister. Sonrió… y haciéndose la confiada, respondió:

- No me fue tan bien como quise… Twister… estaba bien… pero no pasó de surfear y tomar malteada…

- ¿Es decir… que no pasó nada?

- ¡Calamar! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Yo… nada… nada…

- Es que… no te conté… que me gustaba una chica en Kansas… pero yo…

- ¿O sea tú…?

- Pero lo eché a perder… porque como sabes Reguie… yo soy sólo el calamar…

- ¡Anímate Sammy! No digas esas cosas…

- Creo que tienes razón…

- ¿Vamos un rato a Pueblo Loco?

- Claro Brother… vamos…

(Patinetopía – Skatopia)

(Nota del Autor: Patinetopía o Skatopia es una exclusiva pista de patinaje que aparece en el episodio 42 de Rocket Power: "Home sweet home")

El bus de aquella exclusiva pista de patinaje llegaba a la entrada y los skaters que había recogido de improviso bajaban rápidamente… entre ellos Otto Rocket y su amigo Twister.

- ¿Oye brother? – empezó Twister - ¿Y si Conroy nos descubre aquí?

- No creo que le importe… recuerda que él es tu amigo… tu "brother".

- Claro que sí…

- Y tu brother… quiere que te diviertas… porque si no fuera así, no sería tu brother…

- Claro… Conroy nunca querría que nos aburriéramos…

- Entonces si te diviertes aquí en Patinetopía… a Conroy no debería importarle…

- ¡Eres un genio Otto! A Conroy le daría gusto que estemos aquí si nos divertimos…

Tal vez Otto creía que su argumento era convincente, pero realmente era una de las más burdas manipulaciones que alguien hubiera podido hacer. ¿Que Conroy era su brother? ¡Claro que lo era! ¿Qué preferiría que fueran a divertirse a la competencia? No necesariamente… Patinetopía era un duro golpe a la moral de Conroy, porque… era un negocio… y el suyo… una pista de patinaje construida tras un acto… de chantaje… hacia Merv Stimpleton. ¿Seguiría yendo la gente a ese sitio si Patinetopía les ofrecía más cosas?

Una vez que entraron en Patinetopía, pasaron ignorando aquel desagradable muñeco móvil que repetía la misma mantra una y otra vez: "Hagámoslos trizas…". Venían a patinar y eso harían…

- Oye Ottoman… - empezó Twister.

- ¿Si Twister? – dijo Otto mientras hacía piruetas a la vez que hablaba con Twister.

- ¿A Reguie le pasa algo? Me invitó a surfear con ella y a tomar malteada…

Otto se sorprendió en sobremanera y al punto de que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Esto no es nada… ¿Reguie te pidió salir? ¿Pero que se trama mi hermana…?

- Seguro se trama algo… eso no era normal… ¿Acaso quiere dejar de ser nuestra amiga?

- Sólo estuviste tú… ¿No estuvo el calamar?

- No… el calamar no estuvo por ahí… sólo fui yo…

- Definitivamente Reguie se trae algo entre manos… - Otto pensó un momento – Twister… ¿Haz visto la colección de videos de Raymundo?

- Son todos de surf…

- No todos… una vez buscando mi patineta encontré otra caja de videos… todos eran videos de romance… telenovelas…

- ¿Telenovelas? ¿Cómo esas que ve mi madre…?

- Me temo que esas… creo que ahí está la respuesta…

- ¿Tú crees, brother? Si Raymundo nos descubre…

- Si tienes razón… si me castigó por esparcir chocolate… no quiero imaginar lo que…

- ¡Anda Ottoman! ¡Eso del chocolate fue divertido!

- Para ti… pero yo me llevé la peor parte…

- De todos modos… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Y si me pide salir de nuevo?

Otto recordó que Reguie últimamente estaba reacia a hablar con él… recordó que se fue de la casa sin razón aparente… sólo podía haber una explicación…

- Me parece que Reguie… está enamorada…

- ¿¡Enamorada dices!

- Tienes que estar alerta… podría ser una broma o algo para su revista… pero también puede que esté enamorada…

- Entendido brother… le pondré ojo constante…

- Así se habla… woogity, woogity, woogity – respondió Otto para hacer ese saludo extraño.

(La Playa)

- Ufff… ha sido un día excelente en Pueblo Loco. ¡No creo que Patinetopía signifique nada para Conroy y Pueblo Loco!

- No lo sé… ¿Y donde están Otto y Twister?

- Traidores… ¡Seguro se habrán ido corriendo a Patinetopía! Pero Sam… de eso no quiero hablar ahora… hay otra cosa de la que debemos hablar…

- ¿Qué sucede Reguie?

- Pues quiero… que me ayudes en la cita con Twister…

- ¿La cita con Twister?

- Le dije a Twister que saldríamos hoy al atardecer. Pero no estoy segura… de qué decir… ¿Así que podrías ayudarme? De alguna manera que tú sepas, calamar… ¿Podrías ayudarme? No quiero que salga mal… Twister… es muy apuesto… y yo no quiero que ya no me quiera ver como amigo…

La mirada de Reguie hizo dudar a Sam. ¿Qué podría hacer él, Sam Doullard por ella en el tema del amor? No conocía muy bien dicho sentimiento… tal vez sólo Reguie lo entendía a medias…

- Pues bueno Reguie…

(**Tabla de Decisiones:**

Claro que puedo ayudarte en tu cita… (2BA)

No creo que pueda ayudarte… no sabría que hacer… (2BB)

El camino por defecto en este caso es 2BB)


	9. Episodio 2: Parte 2AAA

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio II – Pensamientos Cruzados**

**(Parte 2AAA)**

(Nota del Autor: Este es el capítulo que sigue a Episodio 2 – Parte 2A, decisión AA.)

- Claro Reguie… eres mi amiga… y sé cómo te sientes. Te puedo ayudar…

- ¡Gracias calamar! ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo Reguie abrazándolo.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que hacemos? ¿En qué consiste el entrenamiento?

- Nos trataremos… como si tú fueras Twister… y haremos ese papel hasta que esté preparada para la cita… y así no le fallaré a Twister.

- ¿Y cuál es la primera lección?

- Creo que ya la debes haber conocido… la primera cosa que vamos a hacer… es el beso… de la primera cita… porque más vale un buen final… y tu, como buen enamorado… deberás abrazarme mientras te beso. ¿Entendida la dinámica de esto?

Sam se quedó sorprendido. Suspiró y mirando a Reguie le dijo:

- No veo ningún problema… te dije que te ayudaría y eso haré…

- ¿No tienes ningún problema? Te pediría que lo tengas en secreto… porque algunos… no entenderían que esto es la viva preocupación de unos amigos… y no lo que otras mentes quieren ver en estas ayudas…

- No me importa lo que otros digan… quiero ayudar Reguie… quiero ser más que el calamar…

- Yo creo que debemos comenzar a practicar… - le interrumpió Reguie.

- ¡Espera! – dijo Sam – Espera un momento…

- ¿Sucede algo Sam?

- Reguie… estoy intranquilo… ¿No nos podríamos… enamorar por hacer esto?

- Sam… sólo es un juego de roles…

- Es que existe la posibilidad…

- No digas nada Sammy… yo me encargaré… te volveré a ayudar como cuando viniste a Costa del Océano… veo que eso es algo en lo que trabajaremos en el entrenamiento…

Y quitándole los lentes a Sammy le besó. Esta vez Sammy no se resistió ni dijo nada… sino que abrazó a Reguie tal como lo haría una pareja real…

Finalmente tras unos largos segundos, se separaron y cada uno pudo respirar su propio aire.

- No estuvo nada mal… pero me preocupa tu desconfianza… ¿Acaso no somos brothers?

- Tienes razón… eso que dije no importa Reguie… - dijo Sam – Olvida lo que dije… aunque otros digan que está mal… yo te ayudaré…

- ¿No tienes ningún problema con esto? Pues entonces a seguir con el entrenamiento… este beso debe ser un poco más largo… porque será la primera cita…

- Pues lo ensayamos de nuevo Reguie – dijo Sam – Sólo guíame…

Y Reguie tomando de la cara Sam se acercó lentamente y lo volvió a besar. El calamar por su parte, la volvió a abrazar… guiada por las manos de Reguie que le decían donde tener que abrazar a su amiga en esta clase de menesteres…

"_Mi corazón crece emocionado y caliente… en estos momentos… yo lo sé…_

_Es por eso… que el típico escenario… la típica calle… están teñidas con otro color"_

En medio del beso, Sammy logró descubrir la razón por la que no le molestaba ese entrenamiento "radical" de Reguie…

_- No tengo ningún problema… - pensó Sam – Porque Reguie… tú me gustas… y si de este modo puedo disfrutar de tu presencia… no me importa más nada… será nuestro secreto… Twister no tiene porqué saberlo…_

Reguie también descubrió su razón… porque aquello debería haberla carcomido con la culpa… porque Sam era un chico que había saltado un grado de estudios. ¿Acaso estaba preparado para la carga emocional que es el amor?

_- Sammy… - pensaba Reguie – Sé todo lo que te esfuerzas al dejarme hacerte esto… y por eso… yo estoy convencida de que lo haré de modo que no te arrepientas. Aunque esté mal para Twister… Sam… no te arrepentirás de haber aceptado este juego… no lo harás…_

(Nota del Autor: La canción es 'Ai no Kakera' de Hashimoto Miyuki y pertenece al School Days Ending Themes. Track 02. Está en español porque la original está en Japonés)

"_El comienzo de las cosas… está más cerca que los milagros, lo sé… más cerca que el destino"_

"_Cierro los ojos… siento con el corazón… y envío esos sentimientos de amarte a ti…_

_Si cambiara esos pedazos de amor por fuerza… entonces abriremos una puerta juntos e iremos al mañana…"_

**(Esta es la Ending 2 y Fin del Episodio 2, decisión AAA. La canción se llama 'Ai no Kakera' de Hashimoto Miyuki y pertenece al School Days Ending Themes. Track 02.)**


	10. Episodio 2: Parte 2ABB

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio II – Pensamientos Cruzados**

**(Parte 2ABB)**

(Nota del Autor: Este es el capítulo que sigue a Episodio 2 – Parte 2A, decisión AB.)

Aquella proposición ofendió a Sam, por lo que casi inmediatamente le gritó:

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eso no es nada buena onda! Adiós Reguie…

- ¡Espera Sammy, lo has entendido mal!

- Me quieres utilizar como ese idiota que quiso acercarse a Otto dándome lata. No Reguie… no voy a dejar que nadie juegue con mis sentimientos…

- Sammy… no es lo que tú crees… en realidad… el entrenamiento…

- Yo pensé que tú… me ayudarías en Costa del Océano… pero en realidad me estabas usando…

- Sammy… ya te expliqué que…

- Quieres usarme como un probador antes de arriesgarte con Twister… ¿Crees que yo no tengo sentimientos? Reguie, a mí me gustaba como eras… eras buena onda, radical y sobre todo eres mi amiga…

- Por eso… todo esto es un mal entendido… ¿Verdad Sammy?

- Pero nunca imaginé que buscases mi amistad… sólo para pedirme ser tu probador ante Twister… esto es algo que nunca antes había visto…

- Sammy no…

- Todos me pedían que los ayudara por sus tareas… por interés… por mi laptop… pero tú eres la primera que quiso jugar con mis sentimientos…

- ¡Entiende que yo no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos Sammy!

- ¡¿Entonces por qué me besaste en la playa esa vez? ¿Por qué Reguie?

- Estaba… confundida…

- Pero no tan confundida como para proponerme repetir esto de nuevo…

Reguie no concebía porque Sam estaba tan enojado por algo tan simple… ¿O acaso lo que Reguie dijo no era sólo un inocente juego de niños?

- Sólo es un entrenamiento… ¿Porqué eres tan impulsivo Sam? ¿Porqué te enojas por algo como esto? ¿Acaso no soy tu amiga?

- Te lo diré… porque ya alguien quiso jugar conmigo antes… y no le voy a hacer esto a mi brother Twister… no voy a permitir que lo engañes conmigo… porque sé… que si te dejo entrenar conmigo… con el tiempo te voy a gustar… y eso no está bien para Twister…

- Sam… te prometo que yo no intento…

- Adiós Reguie… creo que sería lo mejor no hablarnos por un tiempo hasta que todo esto pase. Lo siento mucho… pero creo que necesitas tiempo para pensar las cosas.

Reguie empezó a llorar al oír esa decisión por parte de Sam. El calamar por su parte, comenzó a caminar hacia el muelle pero despacio, porque aún sentía cierto remordimiento por su forma de actuar… porque en el fondo no quería gritarle a Reguie… pero tenía que dejarle las cosas claras. No permitiría que nadie… nadie… se aprovechara de él nunca más.

"_doushite anata ni hikarete doushite toomawari shiteru?_

_yoku nita me wo shita hito dakara ki ni natta sore dake yo..._

_choppiri SENCHI na kibun ni choppiri hitatte mitakute_

_niawanai hon wo himo toita ANNYUI na gogo"_

- Eres… un idiota Sammy… ¡No entiendes las tribulaciones de una chica! ¡Siempre serás sólo un calamar! ¡Me oyes… un calamar!

Sammy que podía oír sus alaridos a distancia se volvió y pensó:

_- Espero no equivocarme contigo Reguie… sólo necesito tiempo…_

- ¡Maldito calamar! ¡Traidor, porque te ayudé pero no me ayudaste! ¡Traidor! ¡Calamar!

Pero ya Sammy se había ido… estaba gritándole a las olas. Y mortificada se quedó llorando de que el único que lo hubiera podido ayudar le diera la espalda.

"_guuzen butsukaru shisen awatete sorasu tabi_

_gyutto ne fushigi na itami kono mune wo shimetsuketa yo_

_sayonara kinou no namida doukeshi no namida_

_majime ni otome nante GARA ja nai kedo_

_Reason To Be kakete yuku no yo anata no moto e to_

_yomikaketa mama no SAGAN wo BENCHI ni nokoshite"_

**(Esta es la Ending 3 y Fin del Episodio 2, decisión ABB. La canción se llama 'Bye-bye tears' de KIRIKO y pertenece al School Days Vocal Album. Track 02.)**


	11. Episodio 2: Parte 2BA

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio II – Pensamientos Cruzados**

**(Parte 2BA)**

**- **Claro que puedo ayudarte en tu cita… ¿Somos amigos, no?

A Reguie le alegró la idea. Sam estaba dispuesto a ayudarla con Twister. Así que decidió no perder el tiempo y aprovechar en prepararse.

- Muy bien Sam… ¡Nos vamos de compras!

Y tomándolo de la mano lo sacó de la Playa.

- Reguie… espera…

Pero ella no le hizo caso y jalándolo de la mano, se lo llevó hacia la Zona Comercial.

(Muelle, Zona Comercial)

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción 'Ohayo!' del OST de School Days. Track 02)

El observador casual podía ver a esos dos chicos caminando juntos por la Zona Comercial. No iban tomados de la mano ni nada por el estilo, pero se podía notar cierta química entre ellos.

- Muy bien Sammy… ¿Qué sería lo primero que deberíamos hacer?

- No lo sé… ¿Buscar algo de información tal vez?

- Ahí hay una tienda de libros… vamos… seguro habrá algún libro que nos pueda ayudar.

Irónicamente en el mostrador de la tienda había un libro que decía: "Como sobrevivir a tu primera cita". Reguie notó esto enseguida y aunque Sam se negó al principio lo compró.

- ¿Qué va a decir Otto cuando le digas que gastaste tu mesada en un libro? Se supone que era para el nuevo equipo de Hockey, Reguie…

- Ay calamar, no seas tan aguafiestas…

Sam se quedó callado. Era raro ver a Reguie decidida por cosas que no eran deportes. Definitivamente el amor era algo misterioso… y mucho más para él. En ese momento Sammy sintió una especie de zumbido en el estómago… tenía hambre.

- Reguie… ¿El libro no dice nada sobre invitar una hamburguesa?

- Aquí dice que todo chico debe llevar a la chica a comer. Pero en este caso lo haremos al revés… así que iremos a comer…

- Súper… iremos a la Cabaña de la Playa, ¿verdad?

- ¿Estás loco calamar? Si Raymundo o Tito me descubren leyendo esto…

Sam supo que mejor no decía más nada y se dejó guiar por Reguie. Se sentaron en un lugar cercano a una tienda de juguetes.

- Bueno Sam… - dijo Reguie – Sigamos con el libro… aquí dice que lo primero es un decirle cosas bonitas a la chica mientras comen. En este caso lo haremos al revés…

- Entendido Reguie… - dijo un tímido Sam – Yo pediré primero…

Sam pidió una hamburguesa sencilla y Reguie una malteada. Entonces, Reguie comenzó:

- Que bonitos lentes Sam…

- Gr… gracias…

- No… eso no me convenció… Twister no usa lentes… ¿Tal vez deba hablar bien de sus habilidades? Algo así como… "Que súper que patinas, brother…" ¿No lo crees Sam?

- Si… claro…

- El libro dice que… hay que tomar de la mano a la chica para preparar el momento propicio para… ¡Ay que romántico! El beso…

- Reguie no creo que esto vaya a funcionar conmigo… ¿Y si te ayudo de otra forma?

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Ohayo!'. Atentos a otras recomendaciones)

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Que tal si yo leo el libro en mi casa y el día de tu cita con Twister… te hago señas de lejos para que sepas si vas bien o mal…

- Es una buenísima idea Sam… entonces queda en tus manos…

- Entendido Reguie…

Sam se alejó de Reguie y entró a una tienda Radioshack que había por la zona. El dependiente se acercó y le dijo:

- Hola Sam… hace un tiempo que no vienes por aquí… ¿Deseas algo?

- Tienes algún audífono con micrófono, como esos de computador…

- Sí, tenemos estos en oferta – dijo el dependiente mostrando un modelo.

- Necesito eso además… de… - Sam se cortó.

- ¿Además de que…?

- Necesitaré una hoja para apuntarlo todo… es para un proyecto escolar.

El dependiente le dio la hoja y Sam empezó a apuntar gran cantidad de elementos electrónicos. El dependiente recibió la hoja y la miró.

- ¿Sam… estás seguro de que es un proyecto escolar? Estos integrados no se usan en las escuelas…

- Es que voy a… sorprender al Sr. Conroy.

- Bueno si tú lo dices…

El dependiente le dio a Sam una bolsa con todo lo que pidió. Sam le pagó con una tarjeta de puntos que tenía… ya que era cliente frecuente de la tienda. Luego se retiró.

(Habitación de Sam)

- Muy bien – dijo Sam leyendo unas hojas que acababa de imprimir – El transmisor se hace funcionar conectando el Integrado IC2 en…

Un sonido de piedritas golpeando la ventana lo interrumpió. Sam fue a la ventana y vio a Otto.

- Oye calamar, baja para que vayamos con Twister a atrapar unas olas…

- ¿Y Reguie?

- Se ha desaparecido… pero no me quedaré aburrido sólo por esperarla…

- Puedes ir sin mí… estoy… cansado…

- Como quieras… - dijo Otto.

Sam regresó a su quehacer aunque sorprendido. ¿Reguie desapareció? Estaría seguramente en algún sitio secreto leyendo el libro de amores.

- Espero que esto funcione… - pensó Sam – No quiero que a Reguie le vaya mal…

(Casa de los Rocket)

Reguie estaba en su habitación con una hoja de papel algo. Se sonrojaba… tal vez por el contenido de la hoja que se transcribe:

"_Para Twister…_

_Cuando te veo… no sólo veo patinar a un tipo corriente,_

_Es toda una ola de sentimientos… que inundan mi ser…_

_Porque si la amistad es extrema… ¿Porqué el romance no puede serlo también?"_

- ¡Noo! – dijo ella arrugando esa hoja – No le va a gustar eso…

Y sin decir más, tiró la hoja al papelero y se echó en la cama pensando en su cita de esa tarde.

(El Muelle)

Reguie estaba mirando a Sam con incredulidad. El calamar estaba temeroso…

- ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto! Si Twister…

- Reguie… es la única forma de estar seguros…

- ¿Tengo que ocultar ese invento tuyo en mi casco para que me leas el libro? Twister…

- Twister no lo notará Reguie… es todo lo que puedo hacer…

Era obvio que a Reguie no le había gustado para nada la idea del receptor de Sam. Sin embargo… aceptó porque no había otra solución.

- Esta bien Sam… sólo espero que esto funcione.

- No te preocupes… - dijo Sam – Sólo debo estar alejado hasta un máximo de 10 metros y podré darte las instrucciones. Todo saldrá bien…

Sam colocó sus manos en posición para el "Woogity". Reguie no estaba de humor, pero al ver el gesto de Sam frunció el ceño e hizo lo que Sam quería, aunque de mala gana.

- Woogity… woogity… woogity... – dijeron los dos.

Sam se retiró rápidamente y se escondió detrás de unos contenedores de basura. Encendió el transmisor.

- Reguie… estoy probando… responde si me captas, cambio.

- Te oigo perfectamente Sam… cambio.

(Pueblo Loco, MadTown)

- Eso fue super, brother… - dijo Twister mirando a Otto.

- Ese soy yo… - dijo Otto.

- Otto… ¿Esa no es Reguie? Está ahí en el muelle…

- Recordarás todo lo que hablamos, verdad ¿Twister?

- Claro que lo recuerdo… debo seguirle el juego… y entonces… ¿Qué harías?

- Entraría en escena y descubriríamos si está enamorada.

- Pero a Reguie… ¿No crees que ella se enojaría?

- Oh no te preocupes por eso… soy un maestro de la discreción…

- Si tú lo dices…

- Vamos Twister… hay alguien detrás de todo esto… y voy a averiguar quién es. Tu sólo finge que te interesa lo de Reguie…

- Entendido… así que ahí vamos…

- Descubriremos que es lo que "cambió" a Reguie…

Otto puso las manos en posición para su extraño saludo. Twister no tuvo objeciones.

- Woogity… woogity… woogity... – dijeron los dos.

Y con ese plan en mente, Twister salió por un lado de Pueblo Loco mientras que Otto iba por el lado contrario, pero siguiéndole.

(El Muelle)

Twister apareció delante de Reguie.

- Reguie… lamento llegar tarde…

- No pasa nada… como te prometí… hoy sería nuestra cita…

- Bueno… si tú lo dices…

Sam oyó el "nuestra cita" con cierto énfasis. Cogió el libro y empezó a buscar lo que debería decir.

- Dile… _¿Porqué primero no vamos a por una malteada?_

- ¿Porqué no vamos primero por una malteada? – dijo Reguie.

- Guau… - dijo Twister – Que genial… vamos a comer…

- Vamos a comer… una malteada y además…

- Y luego ofrécele algo que a él le guste… - siguió Sam – Algo como el "conge-hielo".

(Nota del Autor: Twister menciona en la serie varias veces que le gusta 'el conge-hielo', que por la descripción que se ve en el episodio 28: "What's that smell?", parece que fuera una especie de helado o chicle)

- Y además… luego tu conge-hielo favorito…

- ¡Súper! Gracias Reguie…

Los dos comieron mientras hablaban, por recomendación de Sam de asuntos mundanos. Por esos 15 minutos Sam tuvo relativa paz… pero podía escuchar lo que Twister contaba a Reguie.

Lo que no sabía era que Otto seguía a Reguie de lejos… y aunque la vio comiendo no reparó en la antena que estaba pegada a su casco. Eran sus lentes de sol que no le dejaban ver ese detalle. Sin embargo, conforme miraba el escenario, notó que algo se movía en unos botes de basura. Se sacó los lentes para otear… y lo vio. Vio a Sam.

Si bien Otto no era necesariamente sigiloso, era muy hábil y con rapidez llegó a una distancia cercana a la de Sam por lo que pudo ver en más detalles lo que hacía.

En ese momento Twister y Reguie se levantaban. Era momento de pedir ayuda…

- Eso estuvo muy rico Twister – dijo Reguie - ¿Qué podríamos hacer ahora?

- El libro dice que… _lo tomes de la mano y lo lleves al parque. Así preparas el ambiente para el beso infaltable en toda cita…_ pero más que parque… yo diría playa…

Otto escuchó esto y entonces adivinó lo que estaba pasando. Reguie estaba enamorada y Sam estaba ayudándole. Así que decidió seguirlos… ya caerían en algún momento.

(La Playa)

Twister y Reguie estaban en la Playa. Sam los seguía desde lejos, pero al ser la playa de campo abierto era más difícil ocultarse. Se ocultó tras un bote de basura puesto por los guardacostas.

- Reguie… me has tomado de la mano en todo este momento…

- Twister… es que yo…

- _Si la persona se mostrara incómoda… _- empezó a leer Sam – _se pueden hacer dos cosas… o bien soltarle y esperar otro momento o ser aventurero y confesarle nuestros sentimientos…_

- Bueno… Twister… yo… tu eres mi amigo, ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí…

- Y como amigos hemos pasado muchos momentos divertidos y radicales juntos…

- Pero no los dos solos… sino con Ottoman y el calamar…

Reguie caminó hacia la orilla. Ese fue su peor error.

- Y por eso… tengo que decirte…

Sam empezó a perder la comunicación con Reguie. El acercarse al mar hacía que las señales se cancelen por la interferencia de las olas de mar que habían. Sam supo que debía acercarse más si quería seguir captando señal…

- Reguie… probando…

Sólo podía oír interferencia como respuesta. Otto supo que ese era el momento… ahora o nunca, asustar a Sam para que por inercia fuera hacia donde Reguie y se descubra lo del transmisor.

- Reguie… probando…

Otto se acercó por detrás a Sam. Afinó la voz e imitando al guardacostas se preparó para gritar.

- Twister… tú… eres más que un amigo para mí. Cuando te vi… he notado que me gustas…

- Reguie… ¿Acaso…? hablas como Lars cuando se enamoró de esa chica de su clase.

- Es que estoy enamorada… y te quiero a ti… Twister… sólo te quiero a ti…

Reguie tomó de las manos a Twister… todo era perfecto. Los dos intercambiaron la mirada y se sonrojaron.

- Reguie… pues yo… es decir… me parece que tú también eres más que una amiga.

Ya era sólo cuestión de segundos para el ansiado beso… pero entonces…

- ¡Soldados, a limpiar la playa!

- ¡Aaaaaahhhh! – dijo Sam gritando y dejándose notar.

El grito de Sam resonó en el transmisor, por lo que que Reguie dio un grito de dolor y se sacó el casco instintivamente, mostrando la antena y el receptor que Sam preparó.

- ¿Sam? – dijo Twister - ¿Reguie…? ¿Qué es esto…?

- Misión cumplida… - dijo Otto alejándose.

- Reguie… ¡Esto no es nada buena onda! – dijo Twister – Me espiaste… ¿De quién es ese receptor? ¡Responde Reguie!

- Pero Twister… yo…

- Lo siento Reguie…

- ¡Sam! – gritó Twister – ¿Quién más sino podría hacer este transmisor?

- Twister… esto no es lo que parece… Sam está jugando… ¿Verdad? Y esto… es un nuevo modelo de casco… no es un transmisor… o como se llame…

- ¿Es que crees que soy tonto? – le dijo Twister – Querías grabar todo esto para dárselo a Lars o sabe a quien más… me usaste Reguie… me usaste… tú y el calamar.

- Twister… eso no es así…

- Claro que es así… - dijo Twister – Antes de Sam… todos se reían de mí y me llamaban el "calamar". ¿Acaso esto fue un plan de Sam? ¡Responde!

Y cogiendo a Sam que esta en el piso lo lanzó unos pasos a la izquierda. Reguie se asustó. Twister estaba realmente agresivo.

En eso Otto se hizo el que venía a la playa y completó lo que Twister ya empezó.

- ¿Qué pasa Twister?

- Tenías razón… Reguie se traía algo entre manos… quería enamorarme, grabarme y usarlo para dejarme en ridículo… todo en compañía del calamar.

- ¡Eso es muy mala onda, Reguie!

- Yo no hice nada… tú…

- Reguie… y sobre lo que dijiste… después de lo que me hiciste… no pienso enamorarme de ti… y si bien te quería… pues ahora ya no te quiero… no me gustas Reguie.

Reguie quedó en shock al oír esas duras palabras de Twister.

"_Mi sonrisa tiembla… y mi voz se tambalea… en este mundo tan borroso"_

- Reguie… - dijo Sam – Yo… lo siento…

Un sonoro golpe en la mejilla de Sam, una cachetada por parte de Reguie fue su respuesta.

(Nota del Autor: La canción es 'Anata ga Inai' y está en español porque está en Japonés el original)

"_Te hablé porque quería conocerte… tus puros ojos eran muy brillantes_

_Quiero estar más cerca de ti… más y más cerca… pretender olvidar esos dolores…_

_¿Cuándo encontrarás a quien realmente amas? Pareces estar más vivo y hablador de lo usual_

_Me duele más y más encarar la realidad…_

_Mi sonrisa tiembla y mi voz se tambalea… miro hacia abajo y fingo que todo está bien…_

_Tú ya no estás aquí… ya no estás a mi lado._

_Creí que nos entendíamos, pero hay un abismo insalvable entre los dos_

_Quiero continuar sonriendo… por favor, déjame amarte."_

**(Esta es la Ending 4 y Fin del Episodio 2, decisiones BA. La canción se llama 'Anata ga Inai' de Minami Kuribayashi y pertenece al School Days Vocal Album. Track 06.**)


	12. Episodio 2: Parte 2BB

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio II – Pensamientos Cruzados**

**(Parte 2BB)**

- No creo que pueda ayudarte… no sabría que hacer…

Reguie se sorprendió por la respuesta. ¿Por qué no le ayudaría?

- Vamos… tú eres Sam… el que saltó el 5 grado… ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

- Reguie… no creo que pueda saber lo que haya que hacer… lo siento…

Reguie quiso gritar… enojarse… pero miró el rostro de Sam y supo que no era porque era mal amigo… sino porque estaba temeroso. Ya había echado a perder el romance con la tipa de Kansas… era peor si lo intentaba cuando sus amigos eran los afectados directos.

- No importa Sam… olvídalo… sólo que no le digas a nadie lo que hemos hablado…

- Reguie lo siento de verdad… pero no quiero que mis errores arruinen tu vida… ya sabes… soy la "Amenaza", todo lo que hago lo hago mal…

(Nota del Autor: Me refiero a la mala racha de suerte de Sam del episodio 37: "The Jinx")

A Reguie le sorprendió la fragilidad con la que Sam hablaba de él. Se descalificaba en cada momento… ¿Acaso una baja autoestima? Supo que el tema necesitaba futura investigación, pero tenía cosas en mente en ese momento y no eran necesariamente Sam.

- No te preocupes Sam… - le respondió Reguie – Iré a ver a alguien más…

Sam se retiró tras hablar con Reguie. La chica suspiró y vio en el suelo una edición del Reguie-zine. Se acercó a recogerla y la ojeó. Se detuvo en el artículo: "Un nuevo equipo radical".

Reguie suspiró de nuevo al leer el artículo… ¿Qué sería de la vida de Lissy, la chica patinadora de la pierna de metal? Sería la mejor patinadora discapacitada existente… o al menos eso pensó cuando la conoció. Esa discapacidad se había convertido en una ventaja para ella.

Entonces sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa idea de su mente… justo como decía Sam… "ella quería ser la mejor patinadora y punto". ¿Por qué esa obsesión con la pierna? Aunque Reguie no lo podía explicar en ese momento… atravesaba el sentimiento que todos los humanos tenemos con lo desconocido: Curiosidad. Quería saber si la pierna de metal o esa prótesis le daba algo especial que los otros no tenían.

(Nota del Autor: El episodio al que me refiero en este caso es el 25: "Radical New Equipment")

Una idea cruzó por su mente en ese momento. Le horrorizó al principio, pero luego lo fue aceptando: Quería pedirle ayuda a Lissy. Tal vez no eran las mejores amigas del mundo… pero algo podría haber en ella que le sirviera de utilidad.

Entonces Reguie supo algo… se parecía a Twister cada vez más. Si alguna vez censuró que su amigo hiciera comentarios inadecuados sobre la pierna de metal de Lissy… ahora ella era la que quería algo peor… algo que si Twister sabía… podía provocar su categórico rechazo.

(Nota del Autor: Pienso que Rocket Power cometió un grave error en el episodio de "Radical New Equipment". Si bien las formas de Twister no son las más educadas, lo ideal es que a una persona discapacitada se le integre en la sociedad y no que se preste total atención en su discapacidad. Me opongo a la excesiva "preocupación" que manifiestan los demás personajes hacia Lissy. Parafraseando al Dr. Gregory House de House M.D: "Tener discapacidad no los hace para nada especiales". De todos modos, que todo el mundo se preocupe falsamente por los discapacitados les hace más mal que bien. En este caso Reguie escribió el artículo… no porque la tipa fuera buena en el snowboarding, sino por el mero hecho de tener la prótesis. Recuerden este detalle cuando sigan este arco. Si alguno se siente ofendido por lo que digo o lo que relataremos, mis disculpas, pero me tomo esta licencia por el tema dramático de School Days.)

¿Acaso no estaba mal… fijarse en alguien sólo para ayudarte? Y lo peor todavía era que se trataba de una persona discapacitada. ¿Qué pensarían sus "brothers" si lo supieran?

Reguie no quiso seguir pensando en ello y buscó en la revista la dirección de Lissy. Una vez que la encontró, tomó la patineta y se dirigió a verla.

(Casa de Lissy)

La chica estaba echada en la hamaca que había en la entrada de su casa. Era verano, así que no había campeonatos de invierno. ¿Skateboard? De hacerlo podía… pero no quería jugar a la ruleta con su suerte. En ese momento vio a Reguie llegar. Reguie por algún misterioso "respeto" a Lissy no hizo piruetas al llegar, como siempre solía hacer.

- Reguie… ¿Eres tú?

- Lissy… - dijo Reguie tímida - ¿Podríamos… hablar nosotras dos?

- Claro que sí, toma asiento – dijo ofrecíendole un asiento, mientras ella permaneció en la hamaca.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen el Track 04 del OST de Summer Days. Este deberán conseguirlo.)

- Gracias Lissy…

- Y bien Reguie… ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Algún nuevo artículo?

- No Lissy… no estoy aquí por deporte… estoy por un tema que como mujeres nos atañe…

- ¿Reguie… te refieres a….?

- Te lo diré porque eres una chica radical… tengo una amiga… que está enamorada de un chico y no sabe como decírselo… querría ayudarla, pero es que no sé nada de nada… y por eso…

- Vienes a preguntarme a mí si es que yo lo sé… pues te diré que estoy en una situación algo similar… no creo que mis métodos ayuden…

- ¿Tus métodos? Entonces quieres decir que haz estado enamorada, por favor… ayúdame…

- Bueno… si tu lo dices… te debo una desde ese artículo… pues te lo diré…

- ¡Eres la mejor!

- Vaya Reguie… sí que te noto desesperada. Pues empezaré diciendo que… no tienes que saltar a lo obvio… tienes que hacer que el chico se sienta cómodo… y sobre todo crear el ambiente de confianza… sin extraños ni nada que lo eche a perder.

- Entiendo… ¿Algo como la Playa servirá?

- No… aquí es muy conocida… cualquiera se sentiría incómodo… tiene que ser un lugar… más personal… algo muy especial para ti o para él…

En su mente Reguie ya había trazado las palabras "Sitio Secreto". Ese lugar que sólo ella y sus amigos conocían…

- Y sobre todo… hay que acompañar esto de algo de comer… al corazón de un hombre se llega por el estómago… ¿No crees?

- Claro… - dijo Reguie riendo por la ocurrencia de Lissy.

- Oye… oye… - dijo Lissy - ¿Acaso no quieres saber… lo que se siente un beso?

- ¡¿En serio? – dijo Reguie - ¿Lo sabes?

- Te lo diré como secreto… es casi… cómo comer un melocotón… un sabor similar…

A Reguie le sorprendió ese detalle. Intentó recordar cuando besó a Sam… pero no lograba recordar ningún detalle en concreto.

- Y me supongo que esa amiga tuya es muy cercana… ¿Podría conocerla?

- Lissy… ehh… es que es… de otro estado. Hablo con ella por teléfono y…

- Estás mintiendo… esa "amiga" eres tú… pero tienes vergüenza. ¿Porqué esa desconfianza?

- Es que… no estoy segura… - respondió Reguie – Tengo miedo de malograrlo…

- Pero eso es algo que te debe preocupar ante otros chicos… no ante otras chicas, porque realmente todas tenemos ese "secreto" de que no sabemos muy bien que hacer en nuestra primera cita. Pero déjame decirte… que creo que tú lo harás muy bien… todo saldrá bien Reguie… después de todo tú también eres una chica muy radical…

- Gracias Lissy…

- Para eso son las amigas… te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu cita…

- Seguro tus ánimos me ayudarán…

- Recuerda Reguie… lo dice tu propia revista… "No importa cuán radical sea el equipo que tengas si te falta el valor para usarlo".

- Tienes toda la razón… gracias Lissy.

Y despidiéndose de la chica, Reguie tomó la patineta y se retiró de ahí.

(El Muelle, Zona Comercial)

Reguie miró la hora en un reloj público… ya iba a ser la hora de su cita con Twister. Supo que necesariamente tenía que ser en el "Sitio Secreto". Así que se acercó a una cabina telefónica y marcó a la casa de Twister.

- Hola… ¿Está Twister?

- Espera un momento Reguie – le respondió la Sra. Rodriguez - ¡Twister!

En unos momentos, Twister estuvo en la línea.

- Hola Reguie…

- Hola Twister… haremos un cambio en los planes. Nuestra cita será… en el Sitio Secreto, así que reúnete conmigo cerca de la Tienda de Computadoras a la que va Sam, en 15 minutos.

- ¿En la tienda de computadoras?

- Es que no quiero que nadie más se entere… lo prometimos… sería algo sólo entre nosotros.

- Entendido Reguie… ahí estaré… - dijo confundido Twister.

Y colgándole se reunió con ella lo más pronto que pudo.

- Hola Reguie… he venido como querías…

- Tontito… no es porque yo quiera… lo acordamos los dos… juntos…

- Pues entonces vamos…

Los dos se subieron a sus bicicletas y pedalearon hacia el Sitio Secreto. Era un tanto difícil llegar, pero nos baste decir que los dos llegaron. Ahí no había ninguna forma de nadie los interrumpiera. Era muy probable que Otto y Sam se fueran a Pueblo Loco o a surferar… jamás se les pasaría por la cabeza que alguien usara el Sitio Secreto sin avisar.

(El Sitio Secreto)

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'One summer day' del OST de Summer Days. Track 05)

Al llegar al lugar el viento corría suavemente y las olas eran de mediano tamaño, lo cual era perfecto para Reguie porque Twister no escaparía diciendo que iba a surfear.

- He traído algo para nosotros dos… - dijo Reguie – He hecho un picnic…

- ¿Una merienda? ¡Eso fue súper, Reguie!

- Bueno no es exactamente… un picnic… son snacks varios de la Cabaña.

Los dos se sentaron a comer… aunque eran snacks de la Cabaña, el ambiente hacía que a Twister le parecieran buenos.

- Además… tengo algo para ti… he traído tu conge-hielo favorito – dijo Reguie dándole a Twister su dulce favorito.

- ¡Gracias Reguie, lo estoy pasando súper!

- Me alegro Twister – dijo Reguie tomándolo de la mano. Twister se sonrojó. Reguie lo notó y recordando el consejo de Lissy, lo soltó.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'One summer day'. Atentos a futuras recomendaciones)

De alguna forma ese momento era un poco embarazoso… así que alguien debía romper el hielo.

- Reguie… ¿Y si vamos a surfear algunas olas?

- Claro Twister… voy a por mi equipaje… - dijo llevando su maleta a unos matorrales cercanos para cambiarse. Twister era tan… despistado… pensó Reguie mientras sonreía.

Twister por su parte se había puesto el bañador en lugar de su típico atuendo, así que solo era cuestión de sacarse el polo que llevaba puesto y las zapatillas.

En cuestión de pocos minutos estuvieron surfeando. Debemos decir que ambos eran muy buenos, aunque llegó el momento en el que una ola los derribó a los dos y con sus tablas los mandó hacia la orilla. Los dos por la marea, cayeron de bruces, estampándose el rostro en la arena. Se limpiaron y rieron de lo que les había pasado.

- Reguie… está muy buena onda pasar tiempo nosotros solos.

Reguie supo que Twister estaba en la mejor disposición… era ahora o nunca.

- Twister… tengo que decirte algo… sobre por qué te invité aquí sólo a ti.

Reguie tomó la mano de Twister y la acercó a su cuerpo.

- ¿Reguie…?

- Twister… tu haz sido más que un amigo… te he considerado mucho más que un amigo… y ahora… debo decírtelo… que tú… me gustas mucho.

- Reguie… claro que eres mi amiga… y tú…

- ¡Estoy enamorada Twister! Me gustas mucho… estoy enamorada de ti…

Reguie se quedó en silencio… esperando la posible reacción de Twister.

- Pues Reguie… no lo vas a creer… pero a mí también me gustas mucho. ¡Eres muy linda!

Reguie dio un grito de alegría. ¡Twister le correspondía! Era la oportunidad…

- Me alegro que me ames… porque yo también a ti…

Se quedaron mirando… y en eso Reguie se acercó a la cabeza de Twister. El no le ofreció resistencia y los dos fundieron sus rostros en un beso… el primer beso que Reguie disfrutó plenamente, sin contar el beso dado a Sam. Twister la abrazó, probablemente como respondiendo a ese gesto de amor. Finalmente… se separaron.

- Reguie… eso estuvo fantástico. Te quiero mucho…

- Twister… yo también te quiero a ti…

Y se abrazaron mientras la brisa marina recorría sus cuerpos. Eran amantes… eran enamorados, y nadie cambiaría eso.

"_wasureteta konna kimochi, tojirareta tobira no oku_

_kagi wo kake akekata mo wasurete shimatta"_

"_watashi no kokoro hodokete yuku yo_

_sore wa anata no mahou, yubi ga egao ga koe ga_

_itsu no ma ni ka akete shimau suteki da ne_

_tonari ni wa yasashii hitomi"_

"_zutto sagashiteta kotoba wo, itsumademo iezu ni ita keredo_

_Kiss Me, Babe KISU shite yasashiku, hoho ni hidamari no_

_awai nukumori wo nokoshite, zutto zutto futari, arukou"_

**(Esta es la Ending 5 y Fin del Episodio 2, decisiones BB. La canción se llama 'Hello, my happiness' de KIRIKO y pertenece al School Days Vocal Album. Track 03.**)


	13. Episodio 3: Pureza Parte 1

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 1)**

(Aeropuerto Internacional de Costa del Océano)

- Los pasajeros que vienen a Costa del Océano por favor bajen en la Puerta 05. Los pasajeros que hacen escala con destino a New York, recuerden que el avión parte en 30 minutos. Aprovechen la estancia en el Dutty Free.

Con esas palabras, un grupo de pasajeros bajaba del avión. Entre ellas una chica con un casco. Era Clio, la prima de Twister. Tenía consigo una cartilla que le había enviado Reguie. Se transcribe:

"_Hola Clio… me enteré por el calamar que en algunos concursos de patinaje dan premios de pasajes de avión. ¿Porqué no compites? Conociendo lo radical que eres de seguro ganas. Y si fuera el caso, que será de seguro… ¿Porqué no vienes a Costa del Océano? A los chicos les alegraría verte. Ah… y no te preocupes por el pesado de mi hermano, lo mantendré a raya._

_Reguie Rocket"_

- Vaya vaya… este vuelo a Costa del Océano llego en menos de lo que demoro en venir por tierra. Con que querías que venga… pues aquí me tienes… a Clio.

La chica sacó su celular y quiso marcarle a Reguie. Vaciló por un momento… y lo guardó otra vez.

- No… mejor será una sorpresa. Primero a darle la sorpresa a los chicos… especialmente a Otto.

En eso alzó la mirada y notó la hora en el reloj: 10:20 PM. Era un tanto tarde para avisar a los chicos y en especial a Reguie.

- Naahh… - dijo Clio – Mejor los voy a ver mañana… creo que debo dormir…

Intentó acomodar su equipaje en una silla y apoyar la cabeza en ella. Iba a dormir, cuando un guardia la interrumpió.

- Disculpe señorita… pero tenemos habitaciones para los pasajeros que esperan su vuelo del día siguiente… no necesita dormir en el pasillo.

- Ah… gracias… creo que tomaré una de ellas.

- Sígame por favor…

(Casa de Sam Doullard)

Paula Doullard estaba sentada en el sofá, cerca al teléfono. Ya no había de que preocuparse… eran casi las 11 PM, su hijo Sam ya debería estar durmiendo. Podía esperar esa llamada de su esposo… la llamada que esperó toda la semana…

- Oh querido… cuando me confirmes que vendrás… nos pondremos al día en toda nuestra vida amorosa… esta Paula necesita ser deseada… no todo es cuidar a nuestro hijo…

En eso sonó el teléfono, Paula se apuró en contestar.

- ¿Doug? ¿Querido? ¿Eres tú?

- Hola amor… soy yo – respondió su esposo – Tengo que decirte… que no podré venir este fin de semana que planeamos…

- ¿Pero cómo…? ¡Pero hasta mandé a Sam a pasar el fin de semana con sus amigos para estar nosotros dos solos!

- Lo siento amor… es que el trabajo… la firma tiene que entregar un proyecto…

- ¿Todo es siempre trabajo? No te das un tiempo con tu hijo… ni con tu mujer…

- Disculpa cariño… pero tú lo entiendes… debo irme… adiós.

Y colgó. Paula se quedó mirando el teléfono mortificada.

(Hutchigton, Kansas)

Pero en Kansas, cuando Doug colgó, una mujer entró lentamente en la oficina del ejecutivo.

- ¿Arreglaste el problema bomboncito?

- Perfectamente arreglado Alexandra. Este fin de semana… somos tu y yo… nosotros solos…

Y la mujer, vestida de rojo se acercó hacia donde estaba Doug y le dio un beso. Pronto esos besos empezaron a intensificarse y Doug fue hacia la puerta de la oficina y la cerró con llave.

- Ahora estamos solos… muéstrame lo insaciable que eres…

- Ay Doug… tu siempre tan picarón…

(Nota del Autor: No se sorprendan por las descripciones de aquí en adelante. School Days lamentablemente es un juego eroge [erótico]… y como adaptación, debo seguir las reglas, aunque tratándose de Rocket Power me pienso suavizar un tanto)

Alexandra empezó a besar a Doug, mientras desabrochaba su camisa. Él empezó por el vestido rojo… bajándole el cierre que tenía en la espalda, de modo que quedó expuesto de ella, el pecho cubierto con un brassiere de color negro y de él, un pecho algo peludo. Alexandra jugeteó con los vellos de Doug, mientras que el acariciaba los senos metiendo la mano dentro del brassiere.

- Aahhh… Doug… eres el mejor… - dijo mientras ella por su lado pellizcaba los "pechos" por así decirlo de Doug, intensificando su placer haciendo que le frotase los pechos con más fuerza.

- Aahh… sigue así… sigue así… eres mejor que Paula…

Pronto cuando Alexandra pegó el cuerpo al de Doug sintió una protuberancia en los pantalones de su amante. Supo que no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad y rápidamente se los bajó. Estaba a punto de consumar lo que había venido a hacer cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Como nadie atendió, la grabadora sonó:

- Esta es la oficina de Doug Doullard. No me encuentro ahora… deje un mensaje…

- Doug… cariño… no importa, sé que trabajas por el futuro de Sam. Solo decirte que te quiero…

- Ahh… - dijo Alexandra – No le hagas caso a esa vieja… vamos… métemelo ya…

- Tu siempre tan fogosa Alexandra… como quieras…

Desde afuera de la oficina en la que ya no había nadie, se podían oír gemidos… de placer.

"_Mentiras de Plástico… me contento sólo con verte…_

_Corazón de Papel… nunca podremos regresar a esos tiempos…"_

"_Quiero verte y escuchar tu voz una vez más… cuando pasé por la esquina de la calle, dejé de respirar… la sombra… de dos proyectada por la luna… coincidía de casualidad"_

"_Más allá de ese simple instante… que era una eternidad sin fin…"_

"_Estando siempre contigo… yo era feliz… pero uno a uno desaparecieron, los lugares que sólo me pertenecían a mí… Noche de Plástico… ví tu cielo más allá de la verja…"_

"_Luna de papel… me deprimo bajo tu fría luz… (fría luz)… aunque es más oscura que las olas cuando golpean la orilla… gritaré y abrazaré esta efímera emoción…"_

"_Todavía te amo… (Te amo…)"_

**(Esta fue la Opening del Episodio 3. En nuestro caso es 'Still I Love you – Mitsumeru yoriwase' de KIRIKO, del School Days Vocal Album – Track 01)**

**(Tabla de Bifurcación Automática**

Si acabaron el Episodio 2 con AAA (3A)

Si acabaron el Episodio 2 con ABB (3B)

Si acabaron el Episodio 2 con BB (3C)

Si acabaron el Episodio 2 con BB (3D)

No hay decisión recomendada. Deben seguir según acabaron el Episodio 2.)


	14. Episodio 3: Parte 3A

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3A)**

(Casa de los Rocket, habitación de Reguie)

Reguie no podía dejar de pensar en Sam. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal… que era todo menos "radical"… pero no podía evitarlo. Pensaba que Sam era alguien inexperto… alguien que era mejor que estuviera a su cuidado… o al de alguien. ¿Cómo no enamorarse? Bueno técnicamente eso no era enamoramiento… era protección que se convirtió en amor…

- No… eso es ridículo… Twister…

Reguie sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa idea de su mente. No… no podía hacerle eso a Twister… no engañarlo enamorándose de Sammy. ¿Del calamar? Ah… claro que no podía.

La Rocket se detuvo y analizo su disonancia cognitiva. ¿Podía aguantar el entrenamiento especial? Pero claro que podía… sólo que Twister no debía enterarse. Si lograba guardar el secreto todo estaría bien…

- ¿Qué onda, hermanita?

La voz de Otto sacó a Reguie de su divagación.

- Aaah… hola Otto…

- Estás como una lela… ¿Te pasa algo?

- Nada… yo… estoy… un poco agotada…

- Bueno iré a Pueblo Loco… nos vemos…

Reguie supo que si no resolvía sus sentimientos pronto alguien se iba a terminar enterando. Así que tenía que olvidar esos prejuicios tontos y empezar el entrenamiento. ¿Cómo podría gustarle Twister si era tan inexperta? Además… ella lo dijo… era divertido explorar el mundo del amor. ¿Porqué se echaba atrás? No… eso no era propio de Reguie Rocket.

Entonces se levantó y fue hacia el teléfono de la casa. Marcó a Sam. Respondieron enseguida.

- ¿Hola Reguie?

- Hola Sammy… quiero que nos veamos… por el muelle… para… el entrenamiento…

- Claro Reguie – dijo Sam con una voz… que indicaba sorpresa.

- Nos vemos en 15 minutos…

- Ahí estaré… - dijo Sam.

(El Muelle)

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción 'Motto Shiranai' del OST de School Days. Track 04)

- Hola Sammy…

- Reguie… ¿Estás seguro que no hay nadie más?

- No… por esta zona del muelle estamos seguros…

- Menos mal… - dijo Sam sacando de su bolsillo una revista – Aquí hay indicaciones para lo que hay que hacer antes de las citas…

- A ver… veamos… dice que hay que tomarse de las manos… e intercambiar las miradas…

Los dos chicos hicieron lo que decía el instructivo. Se sonrojaron ambos.

- Ahhh… Sam… - dijo Reguie – No te sonrojes, que me sonrojo yo también.

_- Reguie… me gustas… - pensó Sam._

- Bueno… sigamos con el instructivo… - dijo ella.

- Aquí dice… que… deben intercambiar palabras bonitas… probaré con estas de aquí… _Eres tan linda… que cuando las rosas…_

- Sam – dijo Reguie – No tienes que hablar en el lenguaje de los invasores… podemos expresarnos como queramos… a ver qué dices de esto… _De los deportes extremos… todos dominé… pero sólo hay uno que no logro entender… ese deporte… esa competición… es el misterio de tu amor._

- ¡Guau! – dijo Sam – Eso estuvo increíble…

- No te distraigas… hay que seguir con el instructivo… - dijo Reguie, pero se quedó fría al leer lo que sigue:

"_Si la chica ya tiene confianza… ¡No pierdas la oportunidad y dale un beso! Si tienes suerte en pocas reuniones podrás tenerla a tus pies. Tócale la espalda… hazla sentir que estás a su lado. Puede sonar raro… pero el que no se moja… no saca peces."_

Reguie se puso en frente Sam… lo miró fijamente… sudaba frío.

- ¿Reguie?

La chica casi instintivamente tomó el rostro de Sam y cerrando los ojos quiso consumar el beso que decía el instructivo. Entonces sintió los guantes de Sam sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Lo vas a volver a hacer, verdad? Puede que sea el calamar… pero si me doy cuenta Reguie.

- Pero Sam… - dijo ella aparentando naturalidad – Lo dice tu folleto…

- Reguie… ¿Nosotros… hay algo entre nosotros? ¿Acaso somos más que amigos?

- ¡Claro que somos más que amigos! Somos los Rocket Power…

(Nota del Autor: Tengo la impresión de que originalmente la frase 'Rocket Power' se refiere sólo a Otto y a Reguie… pero por licencia de School Days, permitámonos incluir a Twister y Sam en la definición. Después de todo School Days es un juego harem…)

- ¿Entonces crees que está bien esto?

- Pero claro Sam… somos amigos… haciéndonos un favor… porque no quiero fallarle a Twister…

- Entonces no hay problema Reguie… si es por ayudarte… lo que tú pidas.

Y entonces Reguie dudó el quererlo besar… y en ese momento Sam tomó la iniciativa y selló el beso que Reguie había querido iniciar. El murmullo de las olas matizó el momento, por así decirlo.

- Sam… ¿Acaso tú…?

- Dijiste que era por tu entrenamiento especial… yo sólo quería demostrarte que estoy a la altura… que no soy sencillamente un calamar…

Sam no la había besado por eso realmente… era porque en el fondo él tenía sentimientos. ¡Ser el calamar no le quita a un humano la humanidad… esa necesidad de tener amor!

- Reguie… - dijo Sam – Yo creo que todo esto… es una especie de…

Reguie estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué iría a decir Sam? ¿La acusaría de jugar con sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo atajaría la pregunta en ese caso?

- … entrenamiento tan pero tan radical que sólo los mejores amigos lo hacen… - dijo extendiendo la mano para su saludo secreto.

Reguie miró a Sam incrédula. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿Acaso no notaba que… era por amor y no por amistad… por más extrema que sea? Pero no debía hacerle sospechar… así que…

- Woogity, woogity, woogity – dijeron al unísono.

En eso sonó el reloj-alarma de Sam. El chico apretó un botón y un mensaje se desplegó en la pantalla. Supo entonces que el entrenamiento tenía que acabar.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Motto Shiranai'. Atentos a futuras recomendaciones)

- Reguie – dijo Sam – Espero que con este entrenamiento estés lista para tu cita con Twister. No te preocupes… porque te dejaré el instructivo.

- Pero… si acabamos de…

- Lo siento, mi madre me está buscando. Puede ponerse un poco… especial si no le obedezco… así como Raymundo en esa vez…

Reguie sonrió mientras Sam se iba. Estaba cambiando… definitivamente no era el mismo chico despistado de cuando llegó a Costa del Océano por primera vez.

- Pues… todo está para tu cita, Reguie Rocket…

(1 día después, El Sitio Secreto)

Reguie se las ingenió para traer a Twister al Sitio Secreto sin que nadie lo supiera. Sabía que a Twister se llegaba por dos sitios: El estómago y los deportes. Así que propuso que fueran a subirse en unas olas, por así decirlo.

Tras una radical sesión de surfeo, Reguie supo que debía preparar el ambiente, como decía el instructivo de Sam, así que invitó el picnic que había traído.

- Mira todo lo que traje para los dos… - mostrándole cosas que trajo del negocio de su padre: Salchipapas, el conge-hielo favorito de Twister y unas malteadas en vasos de plástico. Ciertamente no había dejado nada al azar. Twister empezó a comer tan pronto como pudo.

- Esto es fantástico Reguie… está delicioso… ¡Hasta tienes mi conge-hielo favorito!

Reguie dejó comer a Twister. Sin embargo… veía que el ambiente no estaba todavía propicio para la declaración. Pero si el ambiente no estaba listo… ella debía forzar a que lo esté. Pensando en eso, tomó de la mano a Twister.

- ¿Reguie? ¿Qué haces… mi mano?

- Twister… yo… - dijo Reguie y entonces reparó en una mancha en su boca - ¡Ahh, por dios tienes una mancha de mayonesa! Yo te la limpio…

Y haciendo el ademán de tomar una servilleta… perdió voluntariamente el equilibrio y cogiéndose del pecho de Twister cayó al suelo, girando el rostro para que en esa caída pudiera besarlo. Reguie no lo disimuló. Apenas su boca hizo contacto con la de Twister… movió los labios de forma… que cualquiera sabría que esa era su intención desde el inicio.

- Twister… yo… lamento que… ¡Es que tú me gustas mucho! – dijo desesperada al fin. ¿Qué respondería Twister? ¿Se ofendería? Entonces Twister se levantó y…

**(Tabla de Decisiones:**

Reguie… ¡Eso fue súper! ¡Tú también me gustas! (3AA)

Reguie… esto no está bien… no… estoy… listo… (3AB)

La decisión recomendada es la 3AA)


	15. Episodio 3: Parte 3B

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3B)**

Reguie no podía soportarlo. Sam le había abandonado. ¿Qué había jugado con sus sentimientos? ¡Qué tontería! Pero si era la ley de la naturaleza… probamos los autos antes de comprarlos, probamos la ropa antes de pagarla… ¿Porqué no hacerlo con el amor? Reguie estaba furiosa, pero comprendió que estaba sola. Si amaba a Twister… tenía que decírselo ella… declararse ella a Twister y ver lo que pasaba. Aún así tenía eso doliéndole en el pecho, por lo que tomó aire y gritó a los 4 vientos como desahogándose.

- ¡No serás feliz nunca Sam! Si esto funciona… sabrás que cometiste un grave error… ¡Te arrepentirás! ¡Te arrepentirás!

Las olas que rompían fuertemente en las vigas del muelle parecían contrastar su amenaza. Finalmente tras sentirse más calmada decidió volver a la Cabaña de la Playa.

(La Cabaña de la Playa)

- ¿Qué onda primina Reguie?

- Un mal día Tito… - dijo ella – No hubieron olas que atrapar… - dijo mintiéndole.

- Bueno… como dicen los antiguos hawaianos… no siempre…

- Claro, como digas… - dijo cortándole Reguie - ¿Has visto a Twister?

- Twister… - dijo Otto entrando – Seguro ya debe llegar. Lo llamé hace un momento…

Reguie suspiró aliviada. Si Twister venía tenía su oportunidad. Tenía que darse prisa antes que Sam dijera algo que ponga en peligro el enamorar a Twister. Miró hacia la feria de atracciones del muelle. Estaba abierta… eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Qué onda brothers? – dijo Twister entrando en su patineta.

- Hola Twister… - dijo Reguie - ¿Me acompañas a la feria?

- Claro que sí… ¿Vienes Ottoman?

- No creo que Otto pueda ir… - dijo Reguie.

- ¿Pero qué dices?… yo también…

- No… es que Otto… ¡No hizo sus deberes de la escuela!

Como un imán ante esas palabras apareció Raymundo. Reguie aprovechó para escapar.

- Muchachito… ¡Ahora mismo hará esos deberes!

- Vaya… - dijo Reguie – Se nota que Otto no es muy responsable… nos iremos los dos solos…

- ¿Reguie… que deberes hay para mañana?

- Ninguno tontito… - dijo Reguie – Sólo quiero hacer algo entre nosotros dos…

(El Muelle – Parque de Diversiones)

En el parque tanto Reguie como Twister se divirtieron en algunas atracciones. Era a veces Reguie quien animaba a que Twister fuera a uno de los juegos. Twister no resultó ser un buen lanzador de bolas de beisbol de esas atracciones donde se ganan premios por tumbar patitos o demás formas. Al final terminaron comiendo algodón de azúcar y el conge-hielo favorito de Twister. No ganaron absolutamente ningún premio… pero se habían divertido.

- ¿Y dime que te ha parecido?

- Reguie… deberíamos hacer esto más seguido…

- Y que tú lo digas… definitivamente está dentro de mis planes…

Reguie quiso apurar las cosas y haciendo un ademán, hizo que parte del conge-hielo de Twister cayera en su ropa y su algodón en la cara de Twister.

- Yo te limpio… - dijo Twister intentando limpiar la ropa de Reguie. En eso ella tomó su mano y la colocó sobre uno de sus pechos. No eran muy grandes… pero Twister notó una protuberancia.

- Reguie… - dijo sonrojándose – Yo… ¡Aaaahhh!

Y al reparar donde tenía la mano, la retiró de ahí de manera inmediata.

- No… no pasa nada… - dijo limpiando con un pañuelo la cara de Twister, pero de modo que uno de sus dedos se posó en sus labios.

- ¿Reguie… acaso tú…?

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Tú me gustas Twister! No dejo de pensar en ti. Por favor… di que sí… di que quieres salir conmigo. Disculpa que lo diga así…

Aquella confesión tomó desprevenido a Twister. No supo que responder. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Otto? De todos modos, tomó aire y entonces se aventuró a dar su respuesta.

(**Tabla de Decisiones:**

Tú me gustas mucho… será radical… (3BA)

No Reguie… tan sólo… no estoy listo… (3BB)

La decisión recomendada es 3BB)


	16. Episodio 3: Parte 3C

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3C)**

Sam se quedó ahí parado con la mejilla roja producto del sonoro golpe que le propinó Reguie al destruir la cita de ella con Twister.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir… o te vas a quedar ahí como calamar?

- Reguie… yo tengo que decir que lo siento… alguien gritó en el transmisor y por eso…

- ¡Debiste haber tomado las precauciones! Tenía tanta ilusión y tu lo echaste a perder todo… ¿Qué eres… acaso un calamar y además un inútil?

- Reguie… no fue mi intención… lo siento…

Reguie se acercó a Sam y lo tomó del polo. Lo quizo elevar, pero lo dejó parado. Realmente estaba muy furiosa por lo que había pasado.

- Puse muchas esperanzas en todo esto… estaba ilusionada. ¿Puedes devolverme la confianza en Twister? ¡Cree que ya no soy su amiga! ¡Y todo es por tu culpa! – dijo lanzando a Sam hacia la arena. El chico cayó y levantó algo de polvo.

- Si Reguie… soy un tonto – dijo Sam incorporándose.

- Pues me alegro que lo sepas… ya no eres nada buena onda Sam… eres tan sólo un calamar…

- Reguie… yo podría explicarle a Twister… puedo arreglar lo que yo…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle nada! No eres nada… eres sólo un "súper cero"… un calamar… cuánto me arrepiento de haberte ayudado al llegar… ¡hubieras pasado los 11 años de tu vida en frente del televisor, como te oí decir cuando llegaste!

Aquella frase hirió a Sam en lo más profundo de su ser. Desesperadamente quería tener amigos… y que le dijeran eso lo hacía sentirse muy mal. Se quedó ahí… pero empezó a lagrimear por las duras palabras que le habían dicho. Reguie podía ser muy cruel si se lo proponía.

- ¿Y sigues ahí…? ¿Estás lagrimeando? ¡La que debería hacerlo soy yo, por lo que pasó!

- Reguie… ya basta… no sigas… - le rogó Sam.

- Puedes quedarte ahí si quieres… que yo iré a buscar a un amigo o amiga de verdad. Adiós Sam.

Y sin decir más Reguie se retiró de la playa dejando a Sam parado. La briza sopló fuertemente. Abrumado por cómo Reguie lo había tratado, Sam se dejó caer en la arena.

El observador del muelle podría haber escuchar fuertes sollozos, que eran acallados por el sonido cortante del viento y las olas de la zona. Sam… estaba sufriendo.

Conforme se alejaba de la playa Reguie dejó de oír los sollozos de Sam. No le importaba se los merecía por destruir su oportunidad de amor. ¿A quién podría acudir Reguie por consejo? Si bien no sabía aún de Clio… no podría ir a verla: Era la prima de Twister… podía hacer más daño todavía que ayuda. ¿A quién podría acudir?

Entonces una idea cruzó su mente. ¿Y si iba a ver a la "patinadora radical"?. La idea no le pareció la mejor al inicio, pero luego la reconsideró. Lissy, la chica de la pierna metálica… ella podría ser la más indicada. Ella debería devolverle el favor por el artículo en su revista. Además… después de todos los reproches dados a Twister por expresarse mal de la chica… seguro que el chico jamás le preguntaría algo por miedo. Su secreto estaba a salvo con Lissy. Así que decidió ir hacia su casa.

(Casa de Lissy)

La chica estaba en la parte de afuera de su casa, sentada y con un destornillador ajustando un mecanismo de su prótesis. Fue entonces que sintió que alguien venía… a juzgar por el sonido de unos patines. Ocultó rápidamente el destornillador. Ese alguien… era Reguie.

- Hola Lissy…

- Hola Reguie… ¿Lindo día, no?

- Ahh… en realidad no es tan lindo para mí… estoy hecha polvo…

- ¿Estás hecha polvo… que ha pasado?

- Bueno yo… es que tengo un amigo…

Reguie no podía decirle del todo a Lissy sobre su problema. Usaría el método del amigo de nuevo.

- … que… tuvo un problema. Pero quiero que me escuches…

- Bueno… - dijo Lissy – Te escucho todo lo que quieras…

- Tenía un amiga… que se enamoró de un Skater…

- Uuuhhhh… - dijo Lissy haciendo un gesto – El amor…

- … pero tenía miedo de confesarle su amor… más que nada porque ella era… imperfecta en esas cosas, no sabía lo que era amar y temía que en su primera cita lo echara a perder…

- ¿Entonces que hizo tu amiga… está bien? – preguntó Lissy.

- Mi amiga… tenía a otro amigo que no era muy habilidoso… pero que era muy inocente. Lo convenció para que participara en una especie de entrenamiento, en el cual todo lo que quería hacer con el chico que le gustaba… lo hacía con el otro amigo.

- ¿Reguie… entiendes la gravedad de lo que estás diciendo?

- Mi amiga… - dijo Reguie como queriendo justificarse – lo hizo por amor… porque… no quería decepcionar a su otro amigo… quería que todo en la primera cita fuera perfecto…

- Entiendo – dijo Lissy – No es algo que se vea todos los días…

- Pero mi otro amigo se empeñó en echarlo a perder y la cita resultó un total fracaso… haciendo que el Skater odiase a mi amiga. Está desconsolada y furiosa… y no sé qué aconsejarle… la preocupación la ha tenido en todo momento… está desesperada…

- Es una historia muy triste… ¿Podría hablar con tu amiga?

- Es que… no es de Costa del Océano… no está en la ciudad…

- ¿Por qué la tengo aquí en frente? ¿Esa amiga eres tú, verdad Reguie?

- Ah… tú… yo… verás…

- No tienes que avergonzarte… somos amigas… yo también estuve enamorada… y las cosas… no fueron como yo quería que marcharan…

- Es que… ¡Ese calamar lo echó a perder todo! Todo lo preparé para Twister y entonces… él se dejó descubrir… y Twister me dijo que "no era buena onda". ¡Y todo eso por la culpa de Sam!

- Tranquila… supuse que era Sam desde un principio. No parecía muy "radical" cuando los conocí en ese torneo bajo la nieve…

- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer…? Twister me rechazó… y Sam lo echó a perder. No sé a quien culpar por todo esto… ¡Si Twister fuera un poco más comprensivo! ¡Pero y si Sam no lo hubiese echado a perder… yo…! ¡Agrrr… todo esto es tan complicado! ¿Porqué es tan complicado decirle a alguien tus sentimientos? ¿Dónde podré encontrar a un culpable?

- Aquí en realidad… hay dos culpables – dijo Lissy – Sam… que puede que haya jugado con tus sentimientos y Twister… porque hiciste todo por él y te rechazó…

- Pero no se qué hacer… ¿Quién sería el que provocó o debería pagar por esto? Porque Twister… no es que yo… y Sam… aunque para mí siempre será un inútil calamar por todo lo que pasó. No merece mi aprecio… no debía ayudarlo cuando llegó…

- Reguie… no creo que todo sea tan difícil… pero como tu amiga te recomendaría…

**(Tabla de Decisiones:**

Vengarte de Twister… lo hiciste todo por él y te despechó… (3CA)

Jugar con los sentimientos de Sam… como hizo contigo (3CB)

El camino recomendado es 3CB.)


	17. Episodio 3: Parte 3D

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3D)**

(Casa de Lissy)

Esa tarde Lissy estaba sentada en la parte de afuera de su casa… era agradable ver el atardecer desde esa posición… le hacía olvidarse de… tantos problemas. El sonido de la playa la hacía sentirse una… una con la naturaleza costera.

Entonces un sonido de unos patines interrumpió su reflexión.

- ¡Lissy! – le dijo Reguie entrando.

- ¡Reguie! Que sorpresa…

- Después de todo lo que ha pasado… lo mínimo es que puedo hacer es agradecerte.

- ¿Y dime… que ha pasado?

- ¡Nos hemos besado! ¡Y estaremos saliendo! ¡Lo dijo! "Tú también me gustas…"

- ¡Aaaaahhh! – chilló Lissy de emoción - ¡Ya tienes a tu novio!

- Y todo esto lo logré gracias a ti… tenía que venir a agradecerte…

- No te preocupes… te ayudé porque eres mi amiga…

- Pero nadie se tomaría tantas molestias… si supieras que…

- Lo hago porque es divertido… - respondió ella – Es divertido ver como ayudas a la gente a ser feliz… a olvidar sus problemas por la magia del amor…

- ¿Podrás seguir ayudándome?

- Claro Reguie… todo lo que te haga feliz….

- Woogity, woogity, woogity… - le dijo Reguie haciéndole el saludo secreto.

- ¿Y eso…? ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Lissy con algo de sorpresa.

- Nuestro nuevo saludo secreto… es fácil de aprender…

- ¿Así que tienes un saludo secreto? A ver, explícame como funciona…

- Primero extiendes la mano y arqueas un poco los dedos – Reguie le hizo el ademán – Luego dices "Woogity, woogity, woogity" y mientras lo dices mueves los dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo. ¿Es muy sencillo, verdad?

- Claro Reguie… es muy… divertido…

(Pueblo Loco)

Al día siguiente de los acontecimientos Twister tenía un brillo en los ojos… era la experiencia del amor que lo había cambiado… estaba más alegre de lo normal… y hasta sus movimientos en el skate habían mejorado en comparación con el día anterior.

- ¿Hay algo que le haya pasado a Twister hoy…? – le preguntaba Otto a Conroy, de Pueblo Loco.

- Nada que yo sepa, brother… - le respondió tan desconcertado como Otto.

- Creo que será cosa que hablaremos de hombre a hombre… - dijo Otto silbando hacia Twister.

- Hola Ottoman… - dijo Twister - ¿Sucede algo?

- Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho para mejorar… ¡Comienza a cantar!

- Ah… Otto… yo…

- He visto que has mejorado y no te has quejado por Lars esta mañana… así que algo pasa… ¿Un nuevo entrenamiento? ¿Un nuevo equipo?

Twister estaba sudando frío… ¿Podría decirle a Otto que estaba enamorada de su hermana? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría él? ¿Y si mejor le mentía? Podría ser la apuesta más segura… pero… no podía mentirle a Otto… era su mejor amigo…

- En realidad es que Lars… se ha ido a un campamento de…

- ¡Hola grupo de tarados! – dijo Lars a lo lejos - ¿Cuándo los derrotaré en hockey callejero?

- ¡Siempre te derrotamos a ti Lars! – le gritó Otto – Bien Twister… ¿Cómo que lo mandaron a un campamento? Es obvio que me estás ocultando algo… y si en algo valoras nuestra amistad… tendrás que decirlo…

- Lars… ya regresó del campamento… por mala conducta…

- Me estás ocultando algo… y ya lo dije, si te consideras mi amigo… tienes que decírmelo…

- Bueno Otto… yo…

**(Tabla de Decisiones:**

Te seré sincero Otto… estoy enamorado de Reguie… y ella de mí… (3DA)

No… no pasa nada… es un entrenamiento secreto… (3DB)

El camino recomendado es 3DB)


	18. Episodio 3: Parte 3AA

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3AA)**

- Reguie… ¡Eso fue súper! ¡Tú también me gustas!

Esa era la respuesta que Reguie estaba esperando por tanto tiempo.

- ¿En serio… te gusto?

- Pues claro… siempre haz sido una buena amiga… además de la única chica del grupo…

- ¡Twister! – dijo fingiendo fastidio – Pero que tierno que eres… - dijo Reguie besándolo otra vez, ahora sí sin falsos movimientos.

- Eso… fue divertido… - dijo Twister.

- Te he querido en secreto desde el inicio del verano… - le confesó Reguie – Pero nunca tuve el valor de arriesgarme y decir mis sentimientos por ti… eres… apuesto… un buen Skatter y no eres un creído como Otto…

- Reguie… pues tú… eres mi amiga… pero siempre sentí que eras algo más…

Fue entonces que Reguie recordó el entrenamiento especial de Sam: Propiciar el momento. Le tocó las manos a Twister… el sonrojo fue evidente.

- Reguie…

- Tenemos que hacer más cosas de enamorados… pero iremos despacio si tu lo deseas…

- Reguie por mí no hay problema… ¡Seremos el grupo de enamorados más radical que hay! Eso tenlo por seguro…

- Bueno pues… - dijo Reguie - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo la semana que viene?

- Por supuesto… podemos ir solos a algún lugar…

- Eso tenlo asegurado Twister… yo te llamo… ¡Pero más te vale que tengas algo preparado para mí!

- Claro Reguie… tendré algo preparado de una vez…

- Pues creo que entonces podemos comenzar a hablar de nosotros…

- Bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir si nosotros recién hemos comenzado? – empezó Twister.

- Algo… lo que a ti te guste…

- A mi me gustaría que… tú Reguie… estés siempre a mi lado. Me gustaría saber que ahora que he decidido también decirte mis sentimientos…

Reguie se sorprendió. ¿Twister le estaba pidiendo fidelidad? ¿Y que podría hacer con el entrenamiento? No podía fallarle a Twister… pero tampoco podía jugar con él así.

- Creo… que ya es tarde… - dijo Reguie – Me tengo que ir… ¡Nos vemos la otra semana!

- Claro Reguie… - respondió Twister que no pudo procesar la rapidez con la que ocurrió todo.

Reguie tomó su bicicleta y pedaleó de regreso a Costa del Océano. Hubiera querido pedalear con Twister y decirse palabras de amor… pero se había metido en un lío. ¿Qué iba a hacer con el entrenamiento especial? Tenía que hablar con Sam lo más pronto posible… y de ser posible antes que anochezca.

(Casa de Sam)

- Sammy… - dijo Reguie lanzando piedras a la ventana de Sam.

- ¿Reguie? – dijo Sam - ¿Sucede algo?

- Tienes que salir… tenemos que hablar…

Sam se escabulló por su ventana.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Reguie…?

- El entrenamiento especial… ha dado resultado… pero ahora estoy en un dilema.

- ¿En qué dilema Reguie?

- No sé si debamos seguir juntos Sam… si Twister se llega a enterar.

- ¡No tiene porqué enterarse! – dijo Sam intentando conservar a la única persona que lo había ayudado al venir a Costa del Océano – Podemos… ser más discretos…

- Pero Sam… es que Twister… y el podría… tu sabes… tomarlo a mal…

- Pero es que no querrás fallarle… no querrás decepcionarlo… y por eso necesitas de mi ayuda.

Sam esperaba desesperadamente que Reguie le dijera que sí. ¡Era la única persona de la cual podía sentir algo parecido al amor! Aunque no fuera del todo amor…

- Bueno Sam… a decir verdad… - dijo Reguie al fin.

**(Tabla de Decisiones:**

Por el entrenamiento… seguiremos los dos juntos… (3AAA)

Ya no creo que sea necesario el entrenamiento… ya no nos veremos (3AAB)

El camino recomendado es 3AAA)


	19. Episodio 3: Parte 3AB

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3AB)**

- Reguie… esto no está bien… no… estoy… listo…

- Pero Twister… tú no lo entiendes… yo te quiero…

- No Reguie… no creo… que esté preparado para todo esto… eres mi amiga… pero no quiero hacer nada más allá. Yo ya me siento bien con todo lo que hacemos…

- ¿Twister? ¿No vas a pensar en lo que siento yo?

- Lars… podría… descubrirlo y… no quiero imaginar que podrían hacerme mis padres o…

- ¡No se trata de decírselo a todos! Será como el Sitio Secreto… nadie podría…

- ¿Y si te digo que no estoy preparado… que tengo miedo salir lastimado?

- Nadie te va a lastimar Twister…

- No debiste haberme besado – le respondió Twister – Ya acabas de lastimarme…

- ¿Lastimarte? ¿Qué tiene de malo un beso?

- ¡Que ese beso confunde mis sentimientos! Yo no estoy aún listo para el amor… tengo… miedo desde que me cambió la voz… y no quiero… más cambios de adolescente por el momento. No quiero… decepcionar a todos una vez más… no quiero… sufrir…

(Nota del Autor: El cambio de voz ocurre en el episodio 49 "Cinco de Twisto")

- Twister… te prometo que nunca lastimaría…

- Reguie… no creo que debamos volver a vernos solos. Si quieres que hagamos algo… hagámoslo con el grupo, con Otto y con Sam. No me ha gustado lo que ha pasado… adiós Reguie.

Twister tomó su bicicleta y se retiró del Sitio Secreto. Reguie se quedó ahí un tiempo estática por la respuesta de Twister. ¿A quién podría culpar? ¿A Sam? ¿A Twister por su terquedad?

- Twister… yo…

Sólo porque era un sitio secreto, nadie pudo oír los sollozos de Reguie. Las olas disfrazaron bien sus lamentos. Twister no sabía el daño que estaba haciéndole a Reguie que se había ilusionado con ese día. Pero como dicen… "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". Como no lo vio, Twister no supo el daño que había provocado en su amiga.

- Reguie… - pensó Twister mientras pedaleaba – No es que te haya rechazado… pero tengo miedo… de cambiar… de que olvidemos todo por esto. Perdóname…

(1 día después, el Muelle)

Sam estaba con una dirección apuntada en una hoja de papel. Alguien le había mandado un correo electrónico pidiéndole que se reuniera. ¿Quién podría ser?

Sam miró entre la gente y vio muchos rostros que no conocía… hasta que vio a uno conocido: Reguie. Pero sorprendentemente… no iba en patineta ni en nada… estaba caminando por la calle como cualquier otro y con una expresión de frustración en su rostro.

- ¡Hola Reguie!

Ella solo le respondió el saludo muy vagamente. Sam corrió hacia donde ella.

- ¿Cómo estás Reguie? ¿Por qué ese rostro?

- Ay Sam… el entrenamiento no sirvió para nada…

- ¿Cómo dices… pero que ha sucedido?

- Me dijo que no – respondió Reguie – Me rechazó… así que ya no hay esperanza… Sam… podemos dar por terminado el entrenamiento especial…

- ¡No! – gritó Sam – No quiero que acabe… Reguie… podrías intentarlo otra vez…

- ¿Y por qué lo haría…? Me rechazó… todo se acabó… ya no hay más esperanza.

Sam frunció el ceño… ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos? Cogió a Reguie y la sacudió.

- ¡Despierta Reguie! Lo digo… ya no por Twister… Reguie… yo acepté el entrenamiento porque tu me gustas… me gustas mucho… y creo que si Twister te rechazó… podríamos intentarlo entre nosotros… y yo puedo ayudarte a que seas feliz…

- Sammy… - dijo Reguie sorprendida – La verdad es que…

- ¡¿Porqué no lo intentamos? No perdemos nada… sólo intentémoslo… hemos entrenado para esto… así que todo saldrá bien… no lo dudes Reguie – Sam la tomó de las manos – Sé que te sientes sola… pero hay un mundo que quiero que recorras a mi lado…

Sam se había declarado. Ahora era cuestión de esperar la respuesta de Reguie. El nerviosismo recorría el cuerpo del chico. ¿Qué diría? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Entonces…

**(Tabla de Decisiones:**

Sam… creo que podemos intentarlo entre nosotros (3ABA)

Sam… no creo que sea lo mejor en este momento. Adiós (3ABB)

La decisión recomendada es 3ABA)


	20. Episodio 3: Parte 3BA

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3BA)**

- Tú me gustas mucho… será radical…

Aquella respuesta era lo que Reguie tanto esperaba… ¡Twister le correspondía!

- ¡Y a mí también tú, Twister! – le respondió Reguie.

Reguie supo que si no preparaba el ambiente, nadie lo haría por ella. Así que tomó a Twister de la mano fuertemente.

- ¿Reguie…?

- Twister… esto significa lo mucho que me importas… lo que siento realmente por ti…

- Reguie… - dijo Twister tomándola de la mano de igual forma – Si eso es lo que sientes, yo también siento mucho por ti…

- Entre todo lo que soportamos… los problemas de Otto, los insultos de Lars… creo que nuestro amor lo soportará todo…

- Si Reguie… ¡Nosotros somos invencibles!

En ese momento, se quedaron mirando ambos. Se sonrojaron al ver que se concentraban en los rostros del uno y del otro. Reguie supo que ese era el momento… ¡Tenía que besar a Twister en ese mismo instante o todo serviría para nada! ¡No podría asegurar que la relación se mantuviera!

- Twister… yo… - dijo Reguie acercando su rostro hacia el suyo – Te amo…

- Reguie… - el chico dudó antes de continuar – Y yo a tí…

En ese momento ambos sellaron su amor con un beso. Ante tanta gente y turistas que pasaban por el muelle, de seguro pasaban desapercibidos…

- Oye Twister… - dijo Reguie cuando finalmente acabó el beso – ¿No quieres ir a jugar en la feria? Nosotros dos solos… como los dos amigos que se gustan mucho…

A Twister eso le pareció una muy buena idea, así que fue con Reguie. Se subieron a la montaña rusa, comieron el conge-hielo favorito de Twister y otras cosas en las que parecía que disfrutaban como la pareja que eran en ese momento. En uno de esos momentos, se detuvieron en un lado del muelle. Todas las olas podían verse desde ese lugar.

- Twister… somos nosotros dos… somos felices…

- Reguie… - respondió el chico – Sólo nosotros dos… los dos juntos…

Y se dieron otro beso, como sellando la cita de ese día.

- Twister… ¡Te veo mañana en Pueblo Loco!

- Claro Reguie… ahí estaré…

Y así, esa primera cita de esos dos llegó a su fin. Reguie se sentía feliz… su plan había funcionado.

(Casa de Sam)

- ¡Sam! ¿Has usado ya tu inhalador?

Paula Doullard era indiferente al dilema de su hijo. Sam estaba parcialmente destrozado por saber que Reguie quería haber jugado con sus sentimientos. Pero a la vez se sentía mal, porque tal vez Reguie necesitaba ayuda y él se la estaba negando. ¿Pero que podía saber él sobre amores? ¿Hizo lo correcto? Había oído los gritos de Reguie maldiciéndolo y deseándole mala suerte… Sam… se preocupó. Aunque eso realmente no era preocupación… era miedo. ¿Miedo de que? Miedo de las consecuencias… de cómo Reguie se lo iba a tomar… ¿Acaso dejaría de ser su amigo?

- Sólo soy un calamar… -dijo deprimiéndose.

Entonces su computador le mostró un correo. Lo abrió. Lo que leyó lo deprimió más:

"_Escúchame Sam… te tengo noticias… ¡La cita salió como yo quería! ¿Creías que tu negación de calamar iba a evitar que fuera feliz! No es así… yo y Twister… nos queremos… ¿Pero tú… haz encontrado ya el amor? ¿Has probado algo más radical? ¡Ah claro que no… porque eres un aguafiestas… el aguafiestas del grupo… el 'shoobie' del grupo! ¿Quién diablos se pone sandalias y medias y se va a la playa y a surfear de ese modo? ¿Acaso no es sino un tipo que no vivió en Costa del Océano y que llegó de la nada? Los invasores siguen siendo invasores… por más antifaces que se pongan. Recuerda siempre tu lugar, Sam._

_Reguie Rocket, una verdadera esencia de Costa del Océano"_

(Nota del Autor: En el episodio 02: 'Secret Spot', Reguie llama 'Shoobie' a Sam, pero para explicarle lo que significa el término, no para humillarlo. Lo recuerdo para los que no lo sepan, 'Shoobie' se refiere a una persona que usa sandalias o zapatos para ir en la Playa, o al menos en esa acepción se usa en Rocket Power.)

Sam empezó a recordar un par de cosas. Reguie lo ayudó porque no podía desenvolverse en Costa del Océano… fue su ayuda la que lo hizo ser aceptado en el grupo. Y ahora que Reguie le daba la espalda… ¿podría poner al grupo en su contra? Reguie no lo podía soportar… eso era demasiado para él… el volverse a quedar sólo. Y empezó a lloriquear en silencio. Para que su madre no se preocupara, para que sus "amigos" si es que los conservaba no lo ayudaban. ¿Porqué le tenía que pasar a él? El mismo se respondió…

- Porque soy sólo un calamar…

(Pueblo Loco, 1 día después)

Al día siguiente, Sam se levantó y decidió irse a Pueblo Loco. Si quería que el grupo lo acepte tenía que perfeccionar sus movimientos… sólo si hacía eso podría lograr la aceptación de Twister y Otto… y vaya que la necesitaría para lidiar con Reguie.

Así que llegó y empezó a practicar… sin éxito. Después de todo… no se puede tener todo en esta vida… no se puede ser inteligente y deportista. O él no podía intentara lo que intentara.

- Hola Sammy – le dijo Conroy a Sam - ¿Practicando duro, verdad?

- Eso mismo… - dijo Sam fingiendo no sentir nada – Sólo quiero… sentirme radical…

En ese momento apareció Reguie. Se acercó a Sam y le dijo al oído:

- No importa lo que intentes… ya te dije… los invasores siguen siendo invasores. ¿Después de todo… por qué crees que te regalé ese casco de tiburón? Porque dabas pena…

Sam no soportó eso último y se retiro rápidamente de Pueblo Loco. Iba corriendo y queriendo llorar cuando se topó con Otto.

- Oye, fíjate Sam… ¿Quieres?

- Disculpa Otto… tengo prisa… - dijo Sam corriendo hasta perderse por algún bote de basura.

Aunque Otto era despistado, esa reacción no era normal en Sam. Eso le hizo sospechar que algo se traía entre manos o que algo le pasaba. Decidió seguirlo. Lo encontró detrás de unos botes de basura y lo escuchó llorar:

- ¡No es justo… Reguie! – lloraba Sam – Eres feliz con Twister… ¿Pero tienes que echármelo a la cara? ¿Decirme que soy un calamar inútil? ¡Todo porque no participé en tu juego de amores! Dios… ¿Qué haré cuando le diga a Otto? ¿Me golpeará? ¡Eso es lo seguro!

Otto se retiró sin querer intervenir en shock. ¿Reguie hacía esas cosas? Por primera vez pensó antes de actuar y decidió que debía averiguar lo de Reguie. Así que regresó a Pueblo Loco y se escondió. Si Twister guardaba un secreto… él lo sabría.

- Hola Reguie…

- Hola Twister…

Twister tomó la mano de Reguie y la cogió fuertemente. Otto se sorprendió al ver ese gesto… ¿Sería posible? No… seguramente era un 'woogity' y él no se dio cuenta.

- Aquí no querido – le dijo Reguie – Pueden vernos… sólo en el Sitio Secreto. ¿Te parece?

En ese momento Otto tuvo la confirmación de los quejidos de Sam. Reguie era feliz con Twister.


	21. Episodio 3: Parte 3BB

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3BB)**

- No Reguie… tan sólo… no estoy listo…

Aquella respuesta fue como un baldazo de agua fría para Reguie. ¿No estaba listo? ¡Pero si le había cambiado la voz! Era imposible que no estuviera listo…

- Twister… por favor… yo…

- Reguie… me cambió la voz… y me sentí mal por eso. Creo que tenemos que darnos un tiempo… tal vez… tú también estés confundida…

- Espera Twister… lo mío no es una confusión… mis sentimientos…

- ¡No lo hagas más difícil! No estoy listo… lo siento…

Y ante la mirada atónita de Reguie, Twister se retiró del muelle rápidamente. Todos sus intentos de amor quedaron destruidos ahí en ese momento.

Y debido a eso en su corazón surgieron sentimientos de envidia… de venganza… de odio. Y entonces supo que debía culpar a alguien por todo. ¿Y quién sería ese alguien? No podía decidirlo a secas… necesitaba hablarlo con alguien…

¿Pero quién podría ser ese alguien? Twister… imposible. ¿Y Sam? ¡Tampoco podía ser! El fue el que provocó todo ese desenlace la negarse a ayudar a Reguie. ¿Y si Sam no ayudó a Reguie y por eso Twister la rechazó? Si no entrenas en un deporte, perderás para cuando compitas. En este caso igual… Reguie no se entrenó y eso provocó su fracaso.

Una idea cruzó su mente: Su familia. Pero no podía arriesgarse… si Raymundo la oía… estaría encerrada en su casa por toda la eternidad… ¿Y Tito? No… demasiada charla Hawaiana para que diga algo de utilidad. ¿Otto? Ni hablar… ese tipo era un tonto que se preocupaba más por si mismo que por otros… y los ejemplos abundaban para probar este punto.

¿Pero… y si apuntaba al común denominador de los hermanos? Le podía decir que alguien le había hecho daño y por el apellido 'Rocket' haría lo que fuera necesario. Después de todo, era el hermano de la familia… ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

- Seguro que Otto entenderá lo que pasa… pero si se lo digo… tendré que ser muy persuasiva.

¿Qué podía ser más convincente para Otto que ver a su hermana sufrir? Reguie lo comprendió y supo que si Otto la veía "vulnerable" le haría todo el caso que hiciera falta. Ahora bien… debería hablar sin levantar sospechas a Raymundo o a Tito, así que decidió buscar a Otto personalmente.

Reguie tomó la patineta y se deslizó hacia la Cabaña de la Playa.

Otto estaba tomando una malteada. En eso el sonido de la patineta de Reguie llamó su atención.

- Hola Reguie…

- Hola Otto… tenemos que hablar… sígueme por favor…

Una vez que estuvieron en un callejón donde nadie los podía oír, Reguie empezó la función.

- ¿De qué se trata Reguie?

- ¡A tu hermana le han destrozado el corazón! – empezó llorando ella – A tu hermana querida… le destrozaron su ilusión de amor…

- ¿Te han hecho algo? No sé… tal vez…

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! Los dos responsables… Twister y Sam se burlaron abiertamente de mis sentimientos… verás… yo… estoy tan… desconsolada que no podré jugar en los entrenamientos para el torneo de la NHL… ¡Porque me duele el corazón!

Reguie sabía que si su hermano era tan estúpido para no hacerle caso por sus sentimientos, lo lograría por el egoísmo… en este caso decirle que no podría ayudarlo en el torneo de la NHL. El hecho de hacer peligrar lo que Otto consideraba clave para hacerse conocido en el mundo del deporte extremo, lo impulsaría. Realmente Reguie estaba tocando fondo, moralmente hablando.

- ¿Pero cómo pudieron nuestros amigos traicionarnos de esa forma…? ¡Reguie, cuéntame que es lo que pasa, y tu hermano, el gran Otto Rocket te ayudará!

- Yo… Twister empezó a portarse amable conmigo… y decidí que sería una buena idea retribuirle con algo parecido a una cita. Pero no sabía lo que tenía que hacer y le pedí ayuda a Sam. Sin embargo… él se negó y producto de eso le agradecí mal a Twister… y ahora estoy en problemas con ellos dos… me siento tan vacía…

- Que mala onda… ¿Pero cómo se atreven a ser tan malos contigo Reguie?

- No lo sé Otto… así que necesito tu ayuda… ¿Qué puedo hacer…? Yo traté de ser… tan buena y comprensiva… para que me traten así…

Otto se creyó el cuento de Reguie y apretando los puños le dijo:

- No te preocupes Reguie… ya verás que…

(**Tabla de Decisiones:**

Nadie destroza el corazón a mi hermana y se sale con la suya (3BBA)

Nadie le niega la ayuda a mi hermana y se sale con la suya… (3BBB)

La decisión recomendada es 3BBB)


	22. Episodio 3: Parte 3CA

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3CA)**

- Vengarte de Twister… lo hiciste todo por él y te despechó…

Reguie obtuvo una respuesta. Estaba tan frustrada que no reparó en consecuencias. Supo que vengarse era lo mejor que podía hacer.

- Muy bien Lissy… ¿Y cómo me puedo vengar de ese estúpido latino?

- Reguie… - le dijo ella sorprendida por su dureza de palabras.

- Disculpa… pero esto que vez es la ira de una competidora ofendida…

- Bueno… - dijo Lissy sorprendida del rencor que podía sentir Reguie - ¿Y porqué no llenas de celos usando al otro que lo arruinó todo? Así te vengas de ambos…

- ¿Seducir a Sam…?

- Sería lo más rápido… te vengas de los dos al mismo tiempo…

- ¡Es una grandiosa idea Lissy! – le dijo Reguie – Eres una buena amiga…

- ¡Animo chica Rocket! Demuéstrales que nadie se mete con los sentimientos de una mujer…

Reguie salió de ahí y se dirigió hacia donde pensaba que podría estar Sam. Era hora… de vengarse, haciéndolo que sufra más fingiendo amor. No había mejor venganza que esa… Twister vería que Reguie es feliz… y si él lo amaba, sentiría celos que consumirían su vida. ¿Y si hacía alguna locura? Siempre los instintos apuntan al débil del grupo… en este caso a Sam. Ella estaba a salvo. Vería como esos dos combatirían en su guerra de celos. Era… la venganza perfecta y la más cruel.

(La Playa)

Sam seguía en el piso contando los granos de arena. No podía reaccionar ante su dolor. Seguía deprimido por lo que había pasado… y pensando en lo que Reguie le dijo. Era verdad: No era más que un calamar…

Por un momento decidió caminar en línea recta hacia el mar… y sumergirse como un calamar. Pero no… él sabía nadar. De nada le serviría. Luego se horrorizó de si mismo por haber considerado la autodestrucción.

- Estoy… realmente… en líos…

Iba a seguir deprimido cuando las manos de Reguie se posaron sobre sus hombros.

- ¡Aaahhh! – gritó Sam al sentir las manos y voltearse - ¡No me hagas daño Reguie! – dijo encogiéndose de forma defensiva.

- Sam… yo no he venido a decirte cosas malas…

- ¿En serio Reguie…?

- Vengo a pedirte perdón por esas cosas feas que te dije. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada…

- Reguie… pero si yo fui el que…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Sweet Pain' del OST de School Days. Track 10)

Reguie tomó a Sam por el rostro y lo miró con una cara muy gentil.

- Sam… ya todo pasó… seremos amigos de nuevo… no importa nada…

- Reguie… - dijo Sam lagrimeando - ¿Me perdonas… en serio?

- Claro Sam… los amigos son primero… tú me ayudaste…

- Reguie… como me alegro que seas mi amiga…

Reguie supo que si quería lograr más efectividad tenía que ser más expresiva. Tenía que hacer creer a Sam que lo amaba y aunque tuvo algo de asco al inicio… su rencor era mayor y se decidió a seducirlo como fuera posible.

- Sam… - dijo Reguie – En realidad Twister… era un tonto, porque yo…

Y tomándolo por el rostro, le dio un beso. Fingió ser apasionada, ya que con las manos acercó a Sam a su cuerpo. En cuanto acabó de acercarlo, con la mano izquierda acarició el pelo de Sam y bajó pasando por su cabeza, su espalda y recorriendo de la espalda el pecho… pero todo por encima de la ropa. Esperaba que eso funcionara. Finalmente lo dejó respirar otra vez.

- Aahh… ahhh… - dijo Sam jadeando – Reguie… eso que hiciste… - se sonrojó.

- En realidad Sam… creo que he notado a quien amo en realidad… y eso… fue una forma de demostrarlo… porque tú eres muy lindo y colaborador…

- Reguie… ¿Estás diciendo que tú... me amas?

- Sé que cometí un error… ese juego fue una estupidez… por eso quiero corregir mis errores y empezar contigo que es con quien debería haber empezado desde siempre.

- Reguie… yo… tú también me gustabas… pero yo tenía miedo…

- Somos el uno para el otro Sam… el uno para el otro…

- Reguie… soy tan feliz… al fin puedo sentir lo que es estar enamorado…

- Y yo también lo he sentido gracias a ti… te quiero Sam.

- Y yo a ti… Reguie…

- Creo que podemos… vernos el día de mañana aquí en la Playa… ¿No crees Sam?

- Si… será nuestra primera cita…

- Pues ahí estaré Sam – le respondió Reguie - ¡No lo olvides!

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Sweet Pain'. Atentos a otras recomendaciones.)

En cuanto se retiró de la Playa, Reguie escupió hacia un lado para quitarse el sabor de la boca de Sam. Lo había ilusionado… que era lo que quería desde un comienzo.

- Ya verás Twister… sólo espera… cuando estés ahí mañana….

(Casa de los Rocket)

Reguie quería ayuda para ejecutar la siguiente fase. Había pensado en que si Twister veía la ilusión de Sam, los celos lo consumirían. Sin embargo no sabía que hacer. Decidió pedirle ayuda a Otto, por ser quien podría convencer a Twister. Pero tenía que disfrazar sus intenciones, al decir que era una amiga… el que tenía esos problemas de amores.

- Oye Otto... ¿Podrías ayudarme con un problema que le pasó a una amiga?

- ¿De qué se trata Reguie?

- Una amiga… está enamorada… de un chico… pero este la rechazó. Así que en su dolor… otro amigo hizo su aparición y ella… descubrió que tenía sentimientos por él y se enamoraron. Pero no sabe si lo que hace está bien… ¿Debería volver con el otro o quedarse con el nuevo? Es todo tan confuso para ella… y me pidió ayuda…

- Bueno… vaya telenovela que me has contado Reguie… ¿Estás segura que tu amiga no está viendo demasiado la televisión? Eso suena…

- ¡Otto, es mi amiga, esto es serio!

Otto se sorprendió por la reacción. Supo que ya nada podía hacer salvo responder, pero no sabía mucho de esas cosas. Diría lo que sea para salir del paso…

- Bueno… no te enojes Reguie… pues a mi parecer…

**(Tabla de Decisiones:**

Tu amiga debería romper con ese amigo… así podría volver con el otro… (3CAA)

Tu amiga debería seguir… es quien le comprendió… (3CAB)

La decisión recomendada es 3CAB)


	23. Episodio 3: Parte 3CB

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3CB)**

- Jugar con los sentimientos de Sam… como hizo contigo…

Reguie se sorprendió al oír esa respuesta de Lissy.

- ¿Pero Sam… no se enamoraría de mi?

- ¿Por qué crees que aceptó el entrenamiento contigo? Porque en el fondo te quiere…

- Entonces… hacerle creer que… lo amo…

- Así es… será la venganza perfecta, porque le hará sentir lo que hizo contigo.

- ¿Pero darle un beso ahora…?

- No se trata de besarlo… no dije que lo seduzcas… finge que estás dolida y luego sal con él por ahí. No hagas nada demasiado romántico, de modo que él solo en su mente crea que hay una posibilidad que lo ames. Eso lo consumirá de a pocos. Y luego cuando estés preparada, esparce rumores que hundan su reputación… con eso no querrá salir de su casa por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Eres una genio Lissy! Te agradezco todo eso…

- No te preocupes… ¡Nadie se burla de las chicas radicales y se sale con la suya!

- Por eso eres la mejor… ¡Gracias Lissy!

Y tomando la patineta, Reguie se retiró hacia la Playa. Era hora de poner su plan en marcha. En cuanto se acercó escuchó a Sam llorar fuertemente. Supo entonces que era la oportunidad que tanto buscaba.

- Sólo soy un calamar… ¡Uaaahhwwww! – se quejaba Sam

- Sam… espera…

- ¡Reguie, no! – dijo encogiéndose defensivamente – Yo metí la pata… me lo merezco…

- No Sam… he pensado en todo y yo hice mal… creo… que deberías perdonarme. Vamos levántate y ya no llores…

- Reguie… ¿Te estás disculpando?

- Así es Sam… reconozco mis errores…

- ¡Esto es genial Reguie! – dijo Sam secándose las lagrimas.

- Y quisiera compensarte… ¿Vamos a pasear por el muelle?

- ¡Gracias Reguie!

- Vamos… sólo somos nosotros solos – dijo Reguie acariciándole las mejillas.

Los dos fueron por el muelle jugando y haciendo algunas cosas. En la mente Reguie tenía en todo momento que debía ilusionar a Sam en todo, sin llegar a un beso porque eso convertiría las ilusiones de Sam en certezas y lo que ella quería era ilusionarlo. Así que supo que el mejor método era hablando con él. Vio que había una mesa de un local de hamburguesas y se sentó con él:

(Nota del Autor: La letra _cursiva_ indica los pensamientos de los personajes)

- Sam… lamento como me comporté contigo…

- Reguie entiendo lo que te pasaba… _pero me alegro que empieces a notar que yo soy al que debes amar… no a Twister. _Y me alegro que te hayas disculpado…

- Es que tu… eres… algo más que un amigo… eres… como alguien a quien debo proteger, que debo ayudar… _pobre tonto… no sabe lo que le tengo preparado…_

- ¿En serio piensas eso Reguie? _¿Será posible… que me ame?_ Me sorprende… no muchos son así conmigo… sólo mi madre que me sobreprotege de vez en cuando…

- Es que yo creo que debe ser diferente… como amigos… y como la disculpa por todo esto a lo que te he sometido… creo que debemos pasar tiempo juntos. ¿No te parece Sam?

- ¡Me parece muy bueno Reguie! Creo que deberíamos pasar más tiempo como amigos…

- ¿Entonces qué te parece si nos vemos en el muelle en la tarde el día de mañana?

- ¡Ahí estaré! – le respondió Sam – Te estaré esperando Reguie…

- Muy bien porque… - Reguie miró el reloj de Sam - ¡Cielos, debo volver a casa! Adiós Sam…

Reguie tomó la patineta y se retiró perdiéndose entre el gentío. Sam por su parte se quedó sin comer parte de su hamburguesa por pensar en lo que Reguie le había dicho:

- Me quiere… eso es seguro… mañana será cuando me lo confíense… soy tan feliz. No soy un calamar… soy un tiburón…

Por otro lado, Reguie no tenía que ir a ningún lado. Estaba observando a Sam de lejos. Al verlo fantaseando en la mesa de ese negocio supo que su plan había funcionado.

- Muy bien… ahora está ilusionado… así que debo buscar el rumor perfecto para destruir su reputación: Al verse sin amor y sin amigos… será la venganza perfecta contra ese inútil. Ahh… Twister… todavía te amo…

Reguie se limpió con desprecio la mano con la que acaricio a Sam y se retiró de ahí.

(Garaje de la Casa de la familia Rocket)

El garaje… el lugar donde Reguie tenía todos los números publicados y por publicar de su revista, el "Reguie-zine". Así como escribió un número donde criticó a Otto y a Twister… ahora escribiría uno donde atacaría a Sam. Pero para eso tenía que saber algo de su adversario para destruirlo. Decidió irse a hurtadillas al cuarto de Sam. No… eso era muy arriesgado. Entonces recordó una cosa… Sam era un experto en temas electrónicos. Era de esperarse que con una personalidad como la suya tuviera una cámara de Seguridad en su propio cuarto. Sólo tenía que averiguar cómo conectarse a ella.

- Seguro Sam dejó una de sus libretas por aquí…

Reguie rebuscó las libretas, pero hizo ruido, de modo que Raymundo se acercó para ver que pasaba. Abrió la puerta que daba hacia el garaje y preguntó:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Reguie?

- Ah… papá… estoy buscando unas cosas de mi revista…

- Pero recuerda que debes irte a dormir de aquí en una hora.

- Entendido Raymundo…

Raymundo dio la vuelta y se fue. Reguie hizo un gesto de fastidio. Raymundo podría mandarla a dormir, pero tenía una laptop. Podría escribir su artículo en su cuarto y estar despierta si quería. La venganza contra Sam era lo más importante.

Finalmente encontró una libreta que ponía "Sam Doullard" en la primera hoja. Reguie la ojeó y encontró los datos de conexión de la cámara. Usó su laptop y escribiendo la IP y los datos de conexión obtuvo la señal de la habitación de Sam.

(Nota del Autor: Lean con reservas la parte que sigue. Bajo ningún motivo justifico el acoso electrónico, pero tomémonos esta licencia para este fic)

- Debo perder el miedo… - decía Sam por la pantalla - ¿Tal vez deba hacer algo al respecto…?

- Tiene miedo escénico… - dijo Reguie – Será divertido, grabaremos esto – mientras pulsaba el botón "Grabar" de la interfaz.

- ¡Sam! – gritó la voz de su madre en la pantalla - ¿Te haz tomado tu medicina?

- Mamá… la gripa de Fiji ya me pasó hace varias semanas…

- Hazle caso a tu médico y tómate las pastillas…

- Pero mamá… estoy bien…

- Tómatelas Sam… no queremos que vayas a peor…

- Así que está enfermo y tiene una madre paranoica… - pensó Reguie.

(Nota del Autor: La "gripa de Fiji" o "Fiji flu" mencionada en el episodio 14 de Rocket Power no existe exactamente como tal, pero podrían referirse a la "Fujian Flu" un subtipo de la Influenza H5N1 o gripe aviar, detectada en Fujian, China en 2002. La gripe que mencionan en Rocket Power es muy probable que sea simplemente la Influenza H1N1 estacional de toda la vida…)

La madre de Sam dejó el pastillero cerca de la cama de su hijo y se fue. Sam se tomó las pastillas. Entonces continuó su monólogo:

- Tengo que imaginarlos en ropa interior… sólo así combatiré ese miedo escénico.

(Nota del Autor: Aunque diferente, esta frase la dice en el episodio 14: "Tyhoid Sam")

- ¡Ajá! – dijo Reguie – Es un pervertido… excelente…

Luego Sam empezó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama. Reguie notó las marcas de bronceado en el cuerpo de Sam y tuvo una idea. Tomó un papel y comenzó a dibujar la silueta de las marcas. Luego en un momento en el que Sam se agachó se vio un lado de su pierna y una especie de marcas rojas cerca del pliegue de su ropa interior y su pierna. Reguie sonrió porque estaba grabando un video y podría repetir la escena las veces que quiera hasta que sepa de que se trataba. Luego Sam se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir. Al apagar la luz, la cámara dejó de captar señal. Pero con lo que tenía a Reguie le bastaba.

Reguie llevó su laptop hacia su habitación y apagó la luz para hacer creer a Raymundo y Otto que dormía. Empezó a repasar las escenas y usando una enciclopedia que tenía instalada en su laptop supo que lo que podría tener Sam en esas marcas era 'Dermatitis del Pañal', una especie de hongo que ocurre al no cambiarse la ropa con regularidad. En realidad lo que tenía Sam era urticaria por el pantalón que se ponía, pero a Reguie no le importaba la exactitud sino lo más humillante para atacar a Sam. Empezó a escribir un líbelo contra Sam. Lo transcribimos:

"_Sam Doullard – Descubriendo la verdad_

_¿Sabían ustedes que Sam Doullard no es el chico con lentes amable y buena onda que pensaban? Nada que ver con eso… ¡Es una amenaza para la salud pública, porque consume medicamentos para la Gripa de Fiji! ¡Influenza señores… como esa mortal pandemia de 1918! ¿Acaso se juntarán con una fábrica andante de virus?_

_¿Y qué decir de sus hábitos de higiene? En la foto de la izquierda podemos ver un caso de dermatitis del pañal… producida… ¡Por no practicar una higiene adecuada! ¿Dejarán a un sucio "calamar" contagiarlos con microbios?_

_Y finalmente… es un degenerado… ¿Sabían que su forma de combatir el miedo escénico es imaginando a la gente en ropa interior? ¡Perversidad en su límite! Si saben lo que les conviene, aléjense de ese invasor vestido de chico buena onda. Sólo ustedes deciden."_

Al día siguiente Reguie imprimió una copia de su líbelo y fotocopió varias a lo largo de la ciudad para no levantar sospechas. Luego dejó varias a lo largo de la ciudad, tomándose parte del día en eso. Su plan era esperar la tarde y fingiría que estaba leyendo una de ellas para así dejar a Sam.

Pero algo cambió el grupo de los acontecimientos. Ese día muchos leyeron los líbelos antes de la hora en la que Reguie planeó que los leerían. El resultado… un grupo fue a Pueblo Loco a atacar a Sam y exigirle que se fuera de Costa del Océano.

(Pueblo Loco, al día siguiente)

Un grupo de skaters había acorralado a Sam en un lado. El tipo estaba temeroso porque no sabía ni siquiera porqué le habían pegado. Todo había sido tan rápido… estaba con su patineta y de repente alguien lo hizo tropezar, otro lo tomó de la ropa y lo lanzó a un lado mientras un grupo lo rodeaba.

- ¡Fuera el peligroso calamar de Costa del Océano! – gritó un grupo.

- Un momento todos… - dijo Conroy entrando - ¿Qué ha pasado con Sam?

- ¡Es un peligro! ¿Has leído el artículo que está en todas las fotocopiadoras de la ciudad?

- ¡Es un enfermo de la gripe de Fiji!

- ¡Es un pervertido que imagina gente en ropa interior!

- ¡Es un sucio infeliz… que tiene dermatitis!

Conroy tomó uno de los líbelos y lo leyó. Se sorprendió al ver lo que ponían y por el estilo supo que más que contar verdades… ese texto buscaba destruir a alguien.

- ¡Escuchen todos! – dijo Conroy – Estos son sólo rumores. ¿Acaso les gustaría que dijeran estas cosas falsas sobre ustedes?

- ¡Fuera el calamar peligroso de Costa del Océano! ¡Fuera de Pueblo Loco!

Y a empujones lo sacaron de ahí. Sam logró leer uno de los líbelos en el basurero y al leer el modo de escritura supo quien podría haber escrito algo así: Reguie.

- No puede ser… ¿Ella… me traicionó? Pero si me dijo que…

Sam quizo pensar que fue otro quien escribió esas barbaridades, pero era Reguie. ¿Quién más tenía acceso a la cámara de seguridad de su cuarto? Sólo dejó su libreta en el garaje de Reguie porque le tenía confianza. Supo que debía recurrir a Twister. Otto no le creería.

Sam corrió hacia la casa de Twister. El chico no había leído el líbelo aun, por lo que la confrontación no sería tan difícil.

- ¡Twister! ¡Twister!

- No Sam… - le dijo Twister – Aún no olvide lo muy mala onda que fuiste. Dime qué quieres y rápido… estoy ocupado…

- Tienes que ayudarme… Reguie… ha escrito un artículo muy malo sobre mí…

Twister movido por la curiosidad leyó el líbelo que Sam le ofrecía. Entonces sintió una especie de catarsis. Si era Reguie la que escribía esas cosas horribles… ¿Qué le garantizaría que no escribiría sobre él también? Así que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y supo que la "mala" en todo esto era Reguie. Y supo también que debía pedir disculpas a Sam.

- ¿Pero quién…? ¡Esto no es nada buena onda! ¿Quién escribiría algo tan malo?

- Tienes que ayudarme Twister… tengo que confrontar a Reguie. Estará en el muelle.

- Iré contigo Sam… esto no se puede quedar así.

- Gracias Twister… eres un gran amigo… y lamento lo que pasó antes…

- Ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión Sam… pero esto… es cobarde…

(El Muelle)

Reguie estaba con una copia del líbelo para echarle en cara a Sam. ¡Su plan funcionaba! Justo entonces vio aparecer a Sam y a Twister.

- Muy bien Reguie, explícanos de que va esto… - le dijo Twister – Tú hiciste esto…

- ¿Un artículo contra Sam? Pero que tontería…

- ¡Sólo tu podrías escribir de esa forma! Que cruel fuiste Reguie…

- ¿Acaso no sería… otra persona a la que le cayeras mal? ¡Yo no fui, chicos!

- Ya no mientas Reguie… no sólo intentas enamorarme… sino que ahora te desquitas atacando cobardemente a Sam. ¡Eres muy mala onda, Reguie!

Reguie se mordió el labio. ¿Estaba Twister defendiendo a Sam? Eso no lo toleraría.

- ¿Y defiendes al tipo que servía de alcahuete entre mis intentos de enamorarte?

- Nunca lo pensé de ti Reguie… ¿Tu hiciste esto?

- ¡Pero claro que lo hice! ¡Vengarme de ese tonto calamar haciéndome pasar por su amigo!

Sam empezó a llorar en silencio al saber esa terrible verdad. Sólo jugaban con él.

- Y pensar que eras muy buena onda… ya no lo eres Reguie. ¡Sam está llorando!

Reguie miró con ira a ese grupo. No podía escaparse de esta situación.


	24. Episodio 3: Parte 3DA

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3DA)**

- Te seré sincero Otto… estoy enamorado de Reguie… y ella de mí…

Otto no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta de Twister. ¿Su amigo enamorado? ¿Y de su hermana? Eso era demasiado para Otto.

- ¡Estás mintiendo!

- No estoy mintiendo Otto-man. Tu hermana en realidad…

- ¡Que te calles, por dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto no es nada buena onda!

- No es cosa que te guste o no… es algo entre nosotros dos…

- Ya verás canalla… esto tiene que tener algo oculto… no podrás fingirlo siempre…

- No estoy fingiendo Otto… te digo la verdad… me gusta Reguie.

- ¡Aaargghhh! Aléjate de mi traidor…

A Otto no le molestaba tanto el hecho del amor… sino que Twister prefiriera pasar su tiempo con alguien que no sea él. Y es que siendo justos… ¿Acaso Otto Rocket sería alguien si no hubiera nadie que soporte sus ocurrencias? Claro que no… y si Twister lo dejaba de soportar por el amor… ¿Quién lo iba a soportar más? Eso era lo que irritaba a Otto. Que su reputación podía irse por un tubo si es que Twister lo dejaba de frecuentar por pasar tiempo con Reguie.

- No importa lo que tú me digas Otto… estoy decidido…

- Y todavía tienes el descaro… aléjate, que ya no eres buena onda para mí.

Fue Otto quien producto del Shock emocional se fue de ahí dejando a Twister titubeando en si enamorarse fuese su mejor decisión. Pero eso no le importaba a Otto… él tenía por su reputación, por su orgullo… encontrar una forma de no perder a Twister… después de todo, si Reguie se enamoraba de Twister también, eso implicaría que su grupo de amigos se destruiría por completo. ¿Pero dónde sacaría información? ¿A quien podría convencer? Entonces una idea cruzó su mente: Sam, el calamar. Era muy probable que censurarse ese amor igual que él.

Así que ni corto ni peresozo, Otto se dirigió hacia la casa de Sam.

- Hola Otto – dijo Sam recibiéndole.

- Hola Sam… escucha… tenemos que hablar tu y yo solos. Es algo urgente…

- Muy bien como quieras… pasa a mi habitación – dijo Sam guiándolo hacia su cuarto.

La habitación de Sam no era muy "radical" en el sentido que Otto esperaba. Era un cuarto más común… de un estudiante. Una computadora por ahí, una cama camarote… aunque Sam no tenía hermanos y algunos libros apilados en un estante. Sam se sentó en la cama inferior de la cama camarote y esperó.

- Muy bien calamar… escúchame bien… se trata de algo muy grave…

- ¿Acaso…? – dijo Sam temeroso - ¿Van a cerrar Pueblo Loco o hay una nueva epidemia de gripe?

- No nada de eso… es Twister… se ha enamorado de Reguie.

Sam tragó en seco al oír eso. Eso era algo peor para él que una epidemia o una clausura deportiva. ¿Qué pasaría cuando supieran del juego de Reguie? ¿Cómo se lo tomarían?

- Eeeh… - dijo Sam asustado, pero disimulando sorpresa – Pues… ¡qué mala onda!

- Así es Sam… si lo hace… podremos ir olvidándonos del torneo de la NHL que nos costó tanto el entrenar… ¡No podemos permitirlo!

- ¿Y qué se supone que podemos hacer?

- Pues bueno… si les sacamos algún secreto… podríamos lograr detener todo ese amor… y sé que en obtener información eres muy bueno… ¿Me ayudarás Sam?

- Es que Otto… no creo que Reguie…

- ¿Qué te pasa Sam?… te veo muy asustadizo… ¿No me digas que tú…?

- ¡No nada de eso! ¡Nada de eso!

- Estás ocultándome algo… ¿Crees que no lo voy a notar?… estás hablando con Otto Rocket.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – dijo Sam acusado por la culpa – Reguie… yo sé algo sobre su romance.

- Pues será mejor que empieces a contarlo…

- Reguie… me besó la primera vez que llegué a Costa del Océano… me dijo… que la ayudara a conquistar a un chico… ¡Y ese chico es Twister!

Sam se encogió de forma defensiva… sabía que Otto iba por lo menos a golpearla por la traición cometida. ¿El calamar enamorando a su hermana? ¿Era posible caer tan bajo…?

Pero por primera vez Otto no se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. Si Sam lo hizo… Sam podría destruirlo, así que supo que debía pedir más detalles.

- ¿Y qué más hiciste…?

- Otto… ¿Acaso no estás…?

- Hablaremos luego de lo que significa esto… por ahora respóndeme Sam…

Sam tuvo miedo y supo que la única forma de salir bien era confesándolo todo.

- Reguie… me besó… y me propuso un "entrenamiento" que consistía en fingir que éramos novios para poder enamorar a Twister. Yo me negué a su entrenamiento… así que ella buscó su propia manera de lograr el amor. ¡No me hagas nada, porque yo nunca le hice nada a tu hermana!

Otto sonrió al oír eso de la boca de Sam. Era perfecto… el rumor perfecto para decirle a Twister y destruir ese romance. Sam era un genio… de esa manera Twister sentiría tal rechazo por Reguie que no habría forma que eso volviera a funcionar jamás.

- ¡Eres un genio Sam! ¡Gracias! – dijo Otto retirándose corriendo.

- Otto… al menos… - Otto ya se había ido en ese momento - … guarda el secreto…

(La Playa)

Otto corrió por la playa y encontró a Twister solo. Estaba comiendo un congehielo, entonces Otto supo que era el momento perfecto para abordarlo y poner fin a esa cuestión.

- Hola Ottoman… ¿Ya entendiste lo errado de tus actos?

- Veo que el amor te ha cambiado… pero esto te cambiará aún más… tengo un secreto de Reguie.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Otto?

- ¿Acaso crees que fue totalmente sincera contigo? ¡Pues no!

- Déjate de rodeos Otto… ¿Qué pasa con Reguie?

- Pues verás… resulta que cuando llegó Sam ella ya estaba enamorada de ti… pero no tenía… las agallas para decirlo. Así que propuso a Sam… el que "jugaran" a ser novios para poder decírtelo. Uuuhhh… el amor… que prueba… el amor que mira primero lo que le conviene. ¿Qué te parece Twister… acaso esa es la persona de la que te quieres enamorar…?

Twister dejó caer el congehielo por el shock. Su mundo se derrumbó en ese momento. ¿Reguie no le era fiel? ¿Pero que clase de enamorada hace eso a su chico? Se quedó en silencio… como queriendo ignorar la realidad hasta que el sonido del congehielo golpeando la arena lo despertó.

**(Tabla de Decisiones:**

Otto… ¡Eres un canalla! (3DAA)

Otto… ¡Ya verás lo que le haré a ese Sam! (3DAB)

La opción recomendada es 3DAB)


	25. Episodio 3: Parte 3DB

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3DB)**

- No… no pasa nada… es un entrenamiento secreto…

- ¿Así que un entrenamiento secreto? ¿Acaso estás intentando dejar nuestro equipo y pasarte al de Lars? ¡Respóndeme Twister!

- No… es un entrenamiento… para… ayudar a Sam… ya sabes que el pobre no puede pararse en las olas y por eso estoy ayudándolo junto con Reguie…

- Es increíble que me ocultaras eso…

- Bueno… Otto… yo me tengo que ir… tengo que hacer los deberes… adiós…

Otto se quedó sorprendido de cómo Twister no se quejase de hacer los deberes. En otras ocasiones hasta le quiso pedir a Sam que se los hiciera… pero esta vez "se tenía que ir". Eso no era propio de Twister. Otto no era tonto o al menos no lo era tanto, así que decidió espiarlo.

Uno de los errores de todo hombre que se enamora por primera vez es que cree que el amor es la especie de refugio mágico contra los problemas del mundo. Twister cometió ese error. Fue a ver a Reguie tras la discusión con Otto… tal vez porque ella lo podría tranquilizar.

Twister se dirigió a una cabina telefónica y marcó un número. Otto lo esperó escondido entre botes de basura. Tras hablar 2 minutos salió y se dirigió hacia donde tenía su bicicleta. Otto tomó la suya propia y guardando distancia siguió a Twister.

Conforme Twister avanzaba Otto empezó a descubrir a donde se dirigía… estaba tomando la salida de la ciudad… ¡Se dirigía al sitio secreto! ¿Por qué haría los deberes ahí? ¿Y por qué alguien cometería la imprudencia de citarlo ahí? Supo entonces que la "x" de la ecuación era Reguie. Así que sabiendo hacia donde iba, decidió que debía tener pruebas para acusarlo. Pasaría por casa de Sam y tomaría prestada su cámara de fotos. Como pedaleaba más rápido, sólo serían 5 minutos de diferencia entre ellos. Con esto en mente, Otto pedaleó hacia la casa de Sam y lo llamó.

- ¡Calamar!

- ¿Qué hay Otto?

- ¿Me podrías… prestar tu cámara de fotos?

- ¿Sucede algo Otto?

- Es que Reguie… necesita nuevas fotos para la Revista y pensé si podrías…

- Claro Otto aquí tienes – dijo entregándole la cámara que tenía a un lado de su escritorio - ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

- Oh… claro que no. Se trata de un artículo exclusivo del siguiente número. ¿Podrías guardar el secreto, Sam?

- Claro que sí… estaré esperando el nuevo artículo.

- ¡Eres el mejor Sam!

Otto se retiró pedaleando rápido. No pudo evitar pensar que Sam era demasiado confiando. De todos modos, le debía ese momento, ya que sin la cámara no podría averiguar lo que pasaba. Otto pedaleo todo lo rápido que pudo y se ocultó entre la vegetación para que Twister no reparase en que lo estaban siguiendo… pronto averiguaría de que se trataba todo.

(El Sitio Secreto)

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Ai no Kakera' del School Days Ending Themes. Track 02)

Twister y Reguie estaban en el sitio secreto. Los dos tomados de las manos… era cosa del amor que se profesaban.

- Estamos nosotros dos solos…

- Si Twister… estamos los dos… sólo nosotros y nadie interferirá en nuestro amor… ¿De que querías que hablemos?

En ese momento Otto llegaba con la cámara de Sam. Se bajó y dejó la bicicleta entre la vegetación que había cerca a la playa. Se ocultó en una especie de planta… grande que estaba a unos varios metros de la orilla. Sacó la cámara y enfocó. Podía ver a Reguie y a Twister… pero estaba lejos, no podía ver nada. Y no sabía usar el zoom óptico de la cámara.

- Reguie… se trata de los rumores… ¿Cómo podrían tomarse nuestro amor?

- Oh tontito… no te debe importar eso… somos nosotros y sólo nosotros que nos amamos con pasión. ¿No te parece eso suficiente, Twister?

- Claro… tú y yo… eso nos basta… para ser felices…

Otto no entendía nada y decidió subirse a una palmera cercana para poder tener fotografías más incriminatorias del secreto de su amigo y Reguie. ¿Y si lo descubrían? Eso no era problema… las grandes hojas de la palmera lo ocultarían, además que era muy improbable que Reguie o el despistado de Twister miraran hacia arriba o a la palmera.

Una vez arriba Otto enfocó la cámara y logró ver mejor. Moviendo el lente por casualidad activó el zoom… y tardó poco en entender cómo funcionaba. En unos pocos minutos enfocó hacia los dos novios y los vio tomados de las manos. Una extraña sensación invadió a Otto.

- Reguie… - dijo Twister poniéndole su dedo en su labio – Te quiero…

- Aahhh… Twister… - dijo sonrojándose - ¿Tan pronto quieres besarme? No está Otto, así que no hay problema por mí…

A Otto casi le da un infarto al ver eso. ¿Su mejor amigo besando a su hermana? ¿Se podía llegar tan bajo? Quizo gritar, bajar y golpear a Twister… pero supo que las fotos eran la mejor arma… además Reguie podría ser temible si se enojaba y no había nadie para salvarlo si las cosas se ponían mal. Decidió tomar varias fotos de ese largo beso entre su amigo y su hermana.

- Aaahhh… - dijo Twister volviendo a respirar – Eso fue muy buena onda Reguie… me gustó ese beso… es más… creo que me gustas más.

- Si eso dices, demuéstralo… grítale al mar que me amas…

- ¡Reguie Rocket, te amo y siempre te amaré!

A Otto casi se le escapa un grito al oír eso. Era la confirmación de que su amigo era un traidor… en ese momento Twister dejó de ser buena onda para Otto. ¿Y qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué de repente se le dio por besar a su hermana? Ciertamente Otto era muy inmaduro para siquiera poder entender el amor. Su personalidad bipolar se lo impedía.

(Nota del Autor: Siempre he pensado que Otto Rocket posee el trastorno bipolar de la personalidad ya que su actitud así lo demuestra: Maníaco de día y depresivo de noche. Lo de maníaco lo digo por su actitud y sus piruetas y lo de depresivo, porque Reguie menciona en un capítulo que su hermano duerme con un oso de peluche. Y eso a los 11 años… es… extraño por así decirlo. Tomémonos la licencia dramática respectiva, claro está.)

Reguie sonrió al oír a su enamorado hablar así. Twister podría ser un tonto… pero ciertamente podía ser el mejor si se lo proponía. Como la vez que logró pronunciar esa frase tan larga que nadie pensó que él podría pronunciar: Neumono-ultra-microscópico-silico-volcánico-niosis.

(Nota del Autor: 'Neumono-ultra-microscópico-silico-volcánico-niosis' o conocido en los círculos médicos como 'Silicosis' es la fibrosis del tejido pulmonar producto de inhalar silicio o arena de mar. La frase larga ya no se usa y menos en la medicina, y sólo se mantiene como curiosidad. Twister la logra pronunciar sin errores en el episodio 25: "Tito's Lucky Shell")

- Twister… puedes ser todo un galán si te lo propones…

- Gracias Reguie… te toca a ti… ¿Qué me dirás…?

Reguie tragó aire y expiró fuertemente. Después de todo si ella propuso el juego… ella tenía que dar el ejemplo. Tomó aire y gritó:

- ¡Twister Rodriguez, mi vida estaría muy vacía sin ti! ¡Te amo!

Otto seguía tomando fotos, pero a la vez mordiéndose el labio porque no podía soportar lo que veía. ¿Su mejor amigo y su hermana enamorados? ¿Gritándose el amor eterno en la playa?

- Esto… es… imposible…

Pero entonces recordó algo. ¡Tenía las fotos de todo eso! Tan sólo era sacar el rollo de la cámara, llevarlo a un estudio y pedir que enviaran las fotos a Raymundo y el castigo sería tan memorable que Costa del Océano lo recordaría por generaciones. Por primera vez Reguie tendría que ceder ante Otto si él lo quería. El podía destruir esa relación en muy poco tiempo. Otto entendió rápidamente estas implicaciones y sonrió. Y entonces deseo que siguieran, para tener más material incriminatorio. Sin embargo su deseo no se cumplió…

- Creo que hoy nos hemos visto lo suficiente – dijo Reguie – Twister… no debemos abusar del sitio secreto, porque si no es muy probable que sospechen de nosotros.

- Bueno, pues no pasará nada si nos ven pedalear juntos, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que no!

Reguie y Twister se fueron de ahí. Otto por su parte demoró en bajar de la palmera, más que nada por no dañar la cámara fotográfica. Tenía en sus manos un tesoro y no iba a dejar que nadie lo estropeara… absolutamente nadie.

(Casa de la familia Rocket)

Reguie estaba en su cuarto pensando en lo afortunada que era por conocer el amor y tener a alguien como Twister en su vida. Otros como su padre… eran viudos. Justo entonces Otto entró hacia el cuarto de su hermana con un rollo de fotografía.

- ¿Qué quieres Otto?

- Saber cuánto valoras tu "amor" con Twister… ¡Lo he visto todo! Y nunca pensé que serían tan mala onda como para hacerme eso a mí… a su brother…

Reguie casi se desmaya del horror. ¿Otto los había visto? ¿Pero cómo… cuando…? Lo que supo es que su secreto corría grave peligro. Y lo peor es que Otto querría algo a cambio de su silencio.

- Estoy proponiéndote hermanita… dos cosas. La primera es que lo cuentes todo y la segunda es un "arreglo". Un trato que podamos tener entre los dos si no quieres que este rollo llegue a manos de Raymundo o de alguien más. Tú decides…

Reguie quedó tensa. ¿Su hermano la estaba chantajeando? Pero debía responder…

**(Tabla de Decisiones:**

Está bien Otto… haré lo que pidas… no le digas a nadie… (3DBA)

¡Olvídalo Otto! No caeré en tu chantaje… (3DBB)

La decisión recomendada es 3DBB)


	26. Episodio 3: Parte 3AAA

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3AAA)**

- Por el entrenamiento… seguiremos los dos juntos…

Sam dio una especie de salto interior al oír eso. ¡Había esperanza!

- ¡Gracias Reguie!

- Pero no creas que será fácil. Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos. Otto puede ser un bocazas… y eso puede darnos problemas. No olvides Sam que "oficialmente" estoy con Twister.

- Claro Reguie… se guardar un secreto…

- Pues más te vale que sea así. ¿Sabes por qué hago esto?

- Pues bueno Reguie… pensé que tú…

- Porque no quiero fallarle a Twister. Y si quiero complacerle… y si quiero tenerlo a mi lado… tengo que saber cómo dar la altura. Nunca nada me ha detenido y menos ahora esto…

Sam sintió como si le arrancaran una parte de la ropa o una parte del cabello. ¿Se podía ser tan cruel? ¿Decirte que eres como un producto de pruebas? Entonces la lógica lo sacudió: Nosotros probamos todo lo que adquirimos… probamos el auto antes de comprarlo, degustamos muestras antes de cambiar de enlatados… y hasta preguntamos cómo es la zona o la casa a la que nos mudamos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser diferente en el amor? ¿Tal vez porque si "usas" a alguien, no lo puedes limpiar y dejarlo cómo si nada?

- Reguie… - dijo Sam – No me importa la razón… lo que quiero es que sigamos el entrenamiento… porque… me gusta todo esto…

- Sam… - dijo Reguie al medir la gravedad de sus palabras – Es que yo…

- No importa… tú concéntrate en ser la mejor novia para Twister… y yo… siempre puedo ayudarte a eso… aunque no sea parte de tu plan… yo soy feliz así… con esto solamente. De todos modos… soy el chico nuevo del barrio… el calamar…

- ¡Espera Sam! – le dijo Reguie – Nunca quise decir que…

- No te esfuerces… - le dijo Sam – Ya lo entendí todo…

Sam se retiró a paso lento de ese sitio. Reguie se quedó ahí parada. El sonido del viento contrastaba con el silencio de la escena. "Eres una tonta", pensó Reguie. ¿Cómo podía ser tan poco considerada? ¿Y si resultaba que su amor era… Sam y no Twister? No… eso era imposible. ¿Pero la posibilidad existía, verdad? Así que debería ser más cuidadosa. No podía permitir perder a Sam… su única ayuda en ese mundo en el que se había metido.


	27. Episodio 3: Parte 3AAB

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3AAB)**

- Ya no creo que sea necesario el entrenamiento… ya no nos veremos.

Si existieran micrófonos que oyeran "el corazón", hubiéramos escuchado el sonido de un vidrio quebrarse en mil pedazos. Sam sintió que algo dentro de él se despedazaba y no volvería a unirse jamás. Era… el dolor… de perder lo que uno amaba.

- ¿Reguie…? – dijo Sam – Podemos… ser más discretos….

- Lo siento Sam. Ya logré lo que quería. Gracias por ayudarme… eres un buen amigo, pero debo pensar en mi nuevo novio… y no puedo jugar con él así.

Reguie suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sólo quería que Sam dijera algo y se alejara… no podía esperar nada más… porque había dicho la verdad.

- ¿¡Porqué jugaste así conmigo entonces? – le gritó Sam - ¡Tengo sentimientos!

- Sam… te dije que esto era un entrenamiento… que no era nada para tomarse en serio.

- Eso pensé al inicio… pero de repente hasta se me quitó el sueño… se me quitó las ganas de hacer electrónica y de usar computadoras. Sólo podía pensar en el entrenamiento. No sé qué rayos me pasa… no lo entiendo… pero me gusta cómo se siente. ¿Y ahora me dices que debo dejar de sentir todo eso? ¡Pues yo no quiero, me gusta esto!

Reguie palideció al oír a Sam así. Estaba muy convencido… era admirable… pero a la vez un peligro para su amor con Twister. Tenía que destruir su ilusión de amor si quería que por ira no se lo dijera a Twister y todo por lo que había luchado se fuera por un tubo.

- Pues sabes algo… ¡Era sólo un juego! ¡Nunca me gustaste! Sólo eres un tonto calamar. ¿A quién más se lo pude haber pedido? ¿A Otto? ¡Ni hablar! ¿A Lars? ¡Primero muerta! Eres el único que quedaba… y por eso te pedí ese favor. Lamento que te ilusiones… pero yo no, Sam.

- Eso… ¿Es mentira? – dijo Sam mientras su rostro de distorsionaba por las comisuras que hace alguien que intenta no llorar - ¿Estás agitada, verdad?

- Todo eso fue verdad… no te amo Sam. Sólo me gusta Twister y acéptalo ya. Sé que lo que hice estaba mal… pero te lo dije desde el inicio: Es un entrenamiento.

- ¡Es mentira! – gritó Sam histérico - ¡Es todo una mentira!

- ¡No lo es! ¡Acéptalo de una vez!

- ¡Mentira! ¡Mentiraaaa!

Y explotando el llanto se fue corriendo de ahí.


	28. Episodio 3: Parte 3ABA

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3ABA)**

- Sam… creo que podemos intentarlo entre nosotros…

Y la esperanza… que parecía extinguirse, renació en el corazón de Sam. Y aún así… estático por esa impresión que Reguie le había dado… pudo mover los labios y decir:

- Me alegro que lo aceptaras… porque yo esperé este momento siempre.

Fue entonces cuando Reguie ya no soportó más y se quebró delante de Sam.

- ¡Abraza a tu enamorada! – le dijo abrazándose de Sam con desesperación - ¡Me rechazó! ¡Twister me rechazó! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así…? ¡Dímelo Sam, dímelo…!

Sam aprovechó para consolar a Reguie, devolviéndole el abrazo mientras la consolaba. Y como no era ningún tonto… aprovechó para ganarse puntos a su favor.

- No te preocupes Reguie… yo estoy aquí… te protegeré…

- ¿Porqué?… lo hice todo… y me rechazó… ¡Debí haber confiado en ti desde el inicio! ¡Nunca debí haber jugado contigo! ¡Eres sólo tú al que quiero de verdad!

- Reguie… seguramente amaste a quien no debías… a la persona que no era la más adecuada para ti. Pero ya tranquilízate… todo eso acabará pronto. Yo estoy aquí…

- Sam… eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener. Cualquier otro se estaría burlando…

- Yo no soy cualquier otro, Reguie… yo soy Sam. Tu amigo… el que te quiere... olvida ya todo eso que te atormenta. Me tienes a mí… por algo soy tu amigo.

Reguie no reparó que todas las palabras de Sam eran para enamorarla. Será duro de decir, pero es posible que Sam aprendiera en el entrenamiento de Reguie, que lo que importa es el fin y no el medio por el cual se llega a ese fin. Sonará horrible… pero… ya que Reguie hacía eso para lograr el amor… ¿Por qué no usar el mismo método _con_ Reguie, para convencerla?

- Tengo miedo… de que todo salga mal… - decía Reguie como confesándose - ¿Y si dejo de gustarte? ¿O si acaso…?

- Reguie… - le dijo Sam mirándola al rostro – Olvídalo… no me importan tus errores… sólo me importa que estés bien. Y si eso se mantiene… habrá amor.

¿Acaso era amor eso que contemplamos? ¿O sólo es un espejismo que se desvanecerá en cuando se acerquen mucho a él? ¿Un castillo de naipes que se caerá si lo manipulan mucho? No es fácil decirlo… pero conociendo los métodos de ambos… no es muy sensato asegurarles un final feliz. ¿Pero en un mundo donde el amor provoca las mayores locuras… porqué ser pesimistas?


	29. Episodio 3: Parte 3ABB

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3ABB)**

- Sam… no creo que sea lo mejor en este momento. Adiós.

Con unas palabras que sonaban muy duras para Sam, Reguie destruía todas sus ilusiones de enamorarse. Era… mentira… ¿Podía alguien rechazar el amor si se sentía tan desesperado?

- No… Reguie… ¿Estás sola, verdad? Entonces… ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Tienes razón Sam – dijo Reguie – Pero la verdad es que tú no eres la persona a la que amo. Sigo amando a Twister después de todo…

Silencio. Sam inclinó la cabeza, como queriendo ocultar su rostro de la mirada de Reguie. Entonces ella supo que algo estaba mal.

- Sam… en realidad yo…

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¡¿Porqué tuviste que besarme en esa estación? ¡Responde!

Esa repentina ira de Sam sorprendió a Reguie. Era comprensible de todos modos… pero a Reguie la tomó desprevenida. Nunca imaginó que Sam tuviera "agallas" por así decirlo.

- Yo…

- Eso del entrenamiento especial sólo era algo para jugar con mis sentimientos. ¿Verdad que si? ¿Me has ayudado para luego jugar conmigo? ¿Acaso ese es tu _modus operandi_?

- Sam… esto… yo no lo planee. Sabíamos que pasaría…

- Sabías que pasaría… - dijo Sam – Y lo único que has hecho ha sido engañarme… mentirme… jugar con mis sentimientos.

- ¡No hables como si fuéramos enamorados!

- ¡Pues con el entrenamiento yo si lo creía! Me haz usado… ¿Acaso crees que porque soy de Kansas, significa que sea un tonto? – Sam derribó a Reguie pateando itempestivamente sus tobillos - ¿Crees que no puedo hacerte algo por la ira que siento? ¡Al diablo la cortesía y demás!

- Sam… cálmate…

- Vete Reguie… ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Lárgate ahora mismo! ¡Me usaste… y eso no te lo perdonaré nunca! Pero quiero que sepas algo… ¡Jamás serás feliz…! ¡Jamás!

Reguie se retiró, asustada de ver en lo que su entrenamiento había convertido a Sam. Por primera vez había agredido a alguien. En cuanto Reguie se fue, Sam se desplomó. Toda esa ira era solo una tapadera para cubrir su verdadera condición. Sufría y mucho por esa decisión…


	30. Episodio 3: Parte 3BBA

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3BBA)**

- Nadie destroza el corazón a mi hermana y se sale con la suya…

- ¿Estás hablando de hacerle daño? – preguntó Reguie al oír a Otto hablar así.

- No necesariamente Reguie… Twister sigue siendo mi mejor amigo…

- Pues gracias por tu ayuda…

- ¡Espera! – le dijo Otto – Hay una forma… como bien dije… nadie destroza el corazón a mi hermana y se sale con la suya. ¡Destrózale el corazón a él también! Si Twister pidió una cita… es que anda enamorado… y si es el caso… podrás darle celos si "enamoras" a Sam. Es perfecto… así los dos pagan por igual. Y cuando te canses… le dices a Sam que todo era una farsa. Si además… es el calamar. ¡Y jamás debió negarse cuando le pediste ayuda!

- ¿Pero cómo haremos eso? – le dijo Reguie.

- Ah… no te preocupes… déjamelo todo a mí… te contaré mi plan.

- Te escucho Otto…

- Sólo tienes que enamorar a Sam en el Muelle. Yo me encargaré de traer a Twister… y cuando él los vea… deberás hacer que Sam te diga algo así como "Te amo, Reguie". Créeme… será como en las novelas… los resultados serán grandiosos.

- Creo entender el plan Otto… ¿Y si se nos sale de las manos?

- Naaah… es imposible que se salga de las manos. Es el gran Otto Rocket con quien hablas… tú solo ve a traer a Sam y yo me encargaré de Twister.

- Espero no equivocarme al confiar en ti… - dijo Reguie – Sólo eso espero…

(Casa de Sam)

Sam estaba en su cuarto. Echado en la parte superior de su cama camarote. Estaba pensando en las consecuencias que le traería el haberle dicho que no a Reguie. ¿Y si hacía que se volvieran contra él? Después de todo el era el nuevo… el chico que no representaba gran amenaza al grupo… y si vemos al hombre como un animal social… poner al grupo en contra suya.

El golpe de piedritas en el vidrio de la ventana interrumpió su razonamiento sociológico.

- ¡Sam! ¡Sam!

Sam miró hacia abajo y vio que era Reguie. Aunque un poco temeroso, supo que no tenía porqué temer todavía y la atendió, abriendo la ventana.

- Hola Reguie… ¿Qué sucede?

- Tienes que venir pronto… tenemos que hablar. Los dos… en el muelle.

- Reguie… si es por lo del Entrenamiento, ya me negué ayer.

- No se trata de eso… es algo mucho más importante.

- ¿De qué se trata Reguie?

- Tienes que venir… es algo… - Reguie no supo que decir - … deportivo. ¿Vienes?

- Claro… - dijo Sam inocentemente – ¿Nos vamos al muelle no?

- Así es… - dijo Reguie mostrando una sonrisa. Había cumplido su parte del plan.

(El Muelle)

- Oye Ottoman… ¿Estás diciendo que van a venir de la NHL la semana que viene?

- Así es… - dijo Otto – Tenemos que estar preparados para entonces…

En ese momento, por otro lado llegaban Reguie y Sam. Otto los vio y haciéndole señas a Reguie le indicó que pasarían por su lado. Cuando estuvieran cerca… sería el momento de que Reguie… le diera celos a Twister.

- ¿Entonces… estás diciéndome que la NHL vendrá, Reguie?

- Así es Sam… y dado que eres nuestro mejor guardametas – Otto le hizo la seña a Reguie y se aproximo con Twister hacia donde estaban ellos – te quiero dar una sorpresa…

Reguie abrazó a Sam, acariciándole el rostro y mirándolo de forma seductora. El chico se sonrojó.

- Y como te decía Twister… ¡Uhhh! – dijo Otto fingiendo disgusto – Se han puesto cariñosos allá al fondo… - dijo apuntando a Reguie y Sam. Otto había lanzado la manzana de la discordia. A esperar los resultados…

- Veo que se quieren mucho… - dijo Twister sin inmutarse – Hay que dejarlos solos…

Otto se quedó en shock. ¿Twister no reaccionaba? Seguramente era porque un abrazo era normal. Así que le hizo señas a Reguie para que fuera más… "efusiva" con Sam. Ella captó el mensaje.

- Sam… eres un gran chico… - dijo Reguie mientras lo besaba.

- Mira eso… ¡Ugghhh! No entenderé a los enamorados – dijo Otto.

- Ni yo tampoco, Ottoman – respondió Twister – Bueno… creo que debo irme, adiós Otto.

Y de esa forma tan inesperada, Otto supo que su plan había fracasado. Completamente.


	31. Episodio 3: Parte 3BBB

**Rocket Days**

**Renuncia**

Rocket Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Gabor Csupo y Arlene Klasky. A la fecha de hoy (Mayo 2010) la emiten en el bloque nocturno Nick Hits en latinoamérica.

School Days, Summer Days y Cross Days son novelas visuales de la empresa Overflow y de la productora STACK. Su anime le pertenece a STACK y TNK.

**Episodio III – Pureza**

**(Parte 3BBB)**

- Nadie le niega la ayuda a mi hermana y se sale con la suya…

Por primera vez Otto sonaba algo decidido. Era el interés de la NHL naturalmente, no era cosa de su hermana en realidad.

- ¡Ese Sam debió ayudarme! – dijo Reguie mortificada – Cuando llegó aquí, fui una de los que le ayudó a sentirse cómodo…

- Creo que es hora de recordarle al calamar cuál es su verdadera condición.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Reguie… es el calamar. Sigue siendo un invasor. Y como dije antes… es hora de que le recordemos eso a ese malagradecido.

Reguie entendió que Otto se enfocaba en Sam. Y bueno… ella también lo deseaba, porque vengándose de él, tal vez le pudiera dar una advertencia a Twister. Sólo tenía que encontrar una forma en la que los dos supieran esto. Y una idea cruzó su mente.

- Otto… podemos usar la revista para vengarnos.

- ¿Tiene lectores?

- ¡Otto! – le regañó ella - ¡Claro que sí! Escribamos cosas que hagan ver a Sam como un invasor. De ese modo le daremos su merecido… inclusive se querrá ir del pueblo.

- Es una excelente idea. ¿Pero qué podemos escribir en contra de él?

- Bueno… primero podemos decir que no sabe surfear y que se comporta como todo un invasor al usar medias y sandalias en la playa – respondió Reguie.

- Y que… ¡Usa pijamas de ositos!

- Ese detalle era elemental. ¡Perfecto Otto! – respondió Reguie – Debemos comenzar a escribir un artículo sobre Sam.

- ¿Escribir? – dijo Otto – Lo harás tu… iré a hablar con Twister a ponerlo de nuestro lado.

- ¿No habría que esperar al artículo?

- Reguie… Twister no lee mucho. Será mejor que yo lo ponga al tanto.

- Bueno Otto… como digas – respondió Reguie – Tú anda a ver a Twister y yo escribiré el artículo. De todos modos… es algo que se me da a mi mejor…

(Casa de Twister)

- ¿En serio? ¡No puede ser cierto! – dijo Twister - ¿En serio Sam…?

- Créeme… usa pijamas de osito. ¿Has visto algo parecido?

- Todo chico de 10 años para adelante usa pijamas de colores uniformes… no figuritas como Sam. ¡Jajajajaaja! Sólo un tonto usaría pijamas de osito…

- Tú lo has dicho brother… sólo un tonto usaría ese tipo de pijamas.

- Además… déjame decirte que el Calamar es todo un invasor. ¡Hasta va a la playa usando medias con sandalias, en lugar de descalzo como todos los verdaderos surfers!

- Jajajaja… que tonto que es…

Otto sabía que Twister era indirectamente muy desconsiderado y sabía que aprovecharía todo esto para difundir rumores sobre Sam.

(Centro de Fotocopiado)

- Aquí tiene señorita… - dijo el encargado dándole a Reguie las copias de su artículo.

Reguie pagó el costo y salió a dejar algunas copias por la ciudad. En cuanto alguno las leyera, la venganza contra Sam comenzaría. La chica sonrió… porque su plan iba a dar resultado. Eso era casi obvio, si consideramos lo que había escrito:

"_Un lobo con piel de cabra entre nosotros_

_A todos los nacidos aquí en Costa del Océano, les debe molestar la presencia de los invasores, o como mal llaman los adultos, turistas. Lo único que hacen es deslucir nuestra playa y dificultar el trabajo de nuestros surfistas. Por suerte ellos se van. Pero hay un grupo de invasores que no se van… y esos son los que vienen a vivir aquí._

_El caso que nos concierne es Sam Doullard, el "calamar" de la ciudad. Viene de Kansas y lo único que hace es deslucir a Costa del Océano con sus actitudes: Usar pantalones en verano, llevar medias y sandalias a la playa… ¡Todo un invasor! y además… durmiendo con pijamas infantiles. Lo habrá notado cualquiera que haya tenido un desvelo alguna vez. Todo un lobo con piel de oveja… y lo peor de todo… es que lo tenemos aquí en Costa del Océano. Pero si le recordamos nuestra visión de los invasores, tal vez contamine otros lugares con su actitud de perdedor."_

La mente capaz de escribir tal amasijo de mentiras y medias verdades, realmente sorprendía. Si bien no incitaba a violentarlo… incitaba a su acoso, y tal vez porque esa era la intención de Reguie desde el inicio: Si no quiere ayudarle… no podrá ayudar a nadie más. La vergüenza sería tal que tendría que irse del pueblo. ¿Qué le importaba la NHL? ¿Qué le importaba que fuera su guardameta? Había arruinado su romance y eso lo pagaría muy caro.


End file.
